One Piece: From Marine To Pirate
by Pokepika's Haunt
Summary: Fem!LuffyxMarco fanfic, rated for violence more inside-
1. Episode 1: The Dream Card!

A/N. I really need to stop doing this. I read another fanfic, get this strange idea in my head, that has nothing to do with the fanfic I'm reading in the first place, and viola, based off of some obscene urge, I type it up. I'm am not making this easy for me...Not at all. Oh well. Anyway, if you're reading this, you either found this, or you're are on of the others who read my other One Piece fanfic, One Piece: Queen of the Seas. I seem to be known as someone you can go to to come up with Devil Fruits that are really powerful and original, especially my personal favorites the Mythical Zoan and Paramecia, though I have no fanfics for the second. Anyway thanks for taking the time to read this and I hope you enjoy it. Please don't yell at me for this, though I wouldn't blame any of you if you hit me for this, as I'm not a big fan (more like avid hater) of the marines as well. Just save the hitting and please, no flames, Luffy's not staying a marine.

This is a Fem!Luffy fanfic! If you do not like genderbending characters or one piece (I have no idea why you're here if you don't like One Piece) then please do an about face and leave! Thank you.

Note: Sabo is alive in this!

Summary: Marine Rear Admiral Monkey D. Luffy (Fem!Luffy) is the famous Dream Card of the Marines, having eaten a Mythical Zoan that controls your dreams, and can even make them reality. But even the most sweetest of dreams must crumble eventually, and this is proven to be true when a run in with the first commander of the Whitebeard Pirates, Marco the Phoenix, forces Luffy to rethink her views on like. Will she face the true reality, or will she stay in a world of lies and would be truths?

Note: Marco is 17 in this, and this starts just before Ace is brought out to be executed, which means the first bunch of chapters take place during the Whitebeard War, and continue off from there. I will NOT repeat NOT be killing off Ace and Whitebeard, as since Luffy is initially apart of the Marines, Ace won't die protecting her from Akainu. I cannot say the same for Akainu though. This chapter is mainly descriptive and very few to no speaking at first. Talking will come up, just not at first except for the small prologue at the very beginning.

**Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece!**

* * *

><p><span>14 years ago:<span>

_"Hey Grandpa?"_

_"Yes Luf?"_

_"Are Pirates really that bad?"_

_"No Luffy, the pirates are far worse than just bad."_

_"But Shanks was good..."_

_"Luffy, not all Pirates are like Shanks. Most of them are evil, evil people, who won't think twice about hurting a little girl."_

_"Oh...Grandpa?"_

_"Yes Luffy?"_

_"I don't think I want to be a Pirate anymore."_

_"Oh really now?"_

_"Yep, I told Shanks that too."_

_"And what did he say?"_

_"He said it was okay, and that I could be whatever I wanted to be."_

_"That's nice of him."_

_"He also said I could keep Boshi."_

_"That's really good, and I'm sure you're happy about that."_

_"Mmh, hey grandpa?"_

_"Heheh, yes Luffy?"_

_"I think I want to be a Marine."_

_"And why is that?"_

_"Well, if Marines are the good guys, and Pirates are the bad guys, then I want to be a Marine."_

_"Well, ok then. I'll see if I can get you into the Marines."_

_"Grandpa?"_

_"Yes Luffy?_

_"Thank you, and I love you."_

_"He, I love you too Luffy."_

* * *

><p><strong>Episode 1: The "Dream Card"!<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Marineford an hour before they bring out Fire Fist Ace for his execution-<strong>

Rear Admiral Monkey D. Luffy was a Marine you did not want to face. She may have been one of the lowest graded admirals in the Marines, but to even last a second in a fight with her, you had to approach her like you would one of the three admirals, cautiously, and with full intent to run away. She was only 16 years old, but she had eaten a dangerous Devil Fruit. A Mythical Zoan to be exact, that controled a persons dreams, including their worst nightmares, and could even make them a reality. And they were no illusions. The fact that she was Vice-Admiral Garp the Fist' granddaughter made many fear the girl, and it was only made worse when they found out just how scary her Devil Fruit abilities were. If none of that caused you to think three times before facing the girl, then the fact that she had been personally trained by two of the admirals, Kizaru and Aokiji, and Fleet Admiral Sengoku, would do it.

Of course, all this dwarfed the fact that she was the daughter, and only known child of the Revolutionary Dragon. The most wanted man in the world, a fact known only by the girl's superiors, who as far as they were concerned, might as well have been some no name, dead fisherman, when compared to the unquestioning loyalty that Garp had so carefully taught the girl, despite the influence that the Yonko, Shanks, had instilled in the girl when she was younger. Yes, all this equated to one thing and one thing only, the girl was strong enough to go toe to toe with the third commander of Whitebeard's crew, maybe even the first commander, but they weren't about to risk it. Oh no, the girl was much to valuable to them to be allowed to fight the only other known Mythical Zoan in the world.

Luffy herself, couldn't understand why a fellow Mythical Zoan would want to be a bad guy, but maybe Whitebeard wasn't so bad and evil. After all, her grandfather himself had said that not _all _pirates were bad, most of them were, but not all of them. Maybe Whitebeard was one of those few. Either way, Luffy would have to fight the man, or rather, a bunch of his subordinates and allies. They were going to war with the man after all. It was more like a ridiculous suicide for the Marines really, but Luffy wasn't about to tell anyone that out loud. This was supposedly a man that could tear the whole world apart with only a swing of his fist. The rear admiral highly doudted it was a good idea to try and cross the man.

They were doing exactly that unfortunately. Somehow or another, the Marines had managed to capture the infamous Portgaz D. Ace, second commander for the Whitebeard crew, and more commonly known by his alias, Fire Fist Ace. The man had been silent when Luffy had visited him on occasion, prefering to stare forlornly at his feet, rather then talk to her. She couldn't really blame him though, she was apart of the people who were going to kill them, but she really just wanted to talk to a fellow child who had grown up with at least a little bit of Garp's prescence around. She had only gotten a shocked stare from the condemned man when she had told him that, but that was it, no words, he just went back to staring at his feet again after he had gotten over it. She'd managed to get the same reaction a week later when she had told him she was a Mythical Zoan, still no words though.

Now she wouldn't get to have the chance of talking to him anymore, as in three or so hours, his head would be rolling about, that is, if Whitebeard didn't intervene. In which case it would take a lot longer. She was not participating in the war, not yet at least. Luffy would be brought in later if she was indeed needed, but for now she was to go watch from one of the buildings near the platform where Ace was to be executed. She wondered what it would be like to be up there, the people who would kill you within arms reach, looming over you omniously. She would have to find out later, as Ace would most likely not be alive to tell her, from someone else.

Sengoku was standing on the platform with Ace, who had just been brought out, and his two would-be executors, a couple Marines who really didn't want to be there, even though it was their job. Luffy highly doudted anyone would want to be up there, holding the weapons that would cause Ace to die when Whitebeard finally showed up, especially when and if they managed to kill the man. It would not be a very pretty end for them, Luffy knew that much.

Luffy's gaze turned to the bay, only half listening as the Fleet Admiral began speaking.

* * *

><p><strong>The whole speech thing involving Ace being Roger's son and how Ace joined Whitebeard's crew to make the man king of the Pirates is all canon, it's just too long and annoying for me to write.<strong>

* * *

><p>The gates opened suddenly, revealing over 40 ships, all under different flags, all of which Luffy recognized as allies of Whitebeard. Everyone was panicing as they realized that Whitebeard was now attacking, of course nobody knew where said man was. She didn't feel like guessing where he was going to show up, as the possbilities were endless, considering the hidden talents of the human mind and imagination. Both were limitless, and when used in battle, could be a deadly combination for the right man.<p>

Whitebeard and his commanders could be on one of the Pirate ships, or maybe they were hidden among the Marines themselves, well the commanders at least. They could even be coming from behind where they all were positioned. If the latter were true, then the war was already over, and the Marines had lost. Numbers meant nothing to someone with a good enough battle plan. A whole army could be taken out with just three people if they knew how to maneuver properly. And when Luffy thought about it a bit more, she decided that he could also be in the bay already, underwater thanks to a coated ship.

Oh yes, the possibilities were near endless. Secret weapons would do nothing for them in this battle if they weren't fully prepared for every single outcome for this battle, and Luffy knew for a fact the Marines weren't. They expected the man to play by their rules, not his own, but did a pirate, no matter whether they were good of bad, played by the rules, especially when another of their own's life was on the line. The Marines liked to be a bunch of optomists appearently.

Luffy was brought out of her inner musings on the faults of the Marine's battle strategy when a huge shadow, no four huge shadows, appeared in the bay. _'So underwater was the decision this time...' _Luffy thought silently as she watched the battle unfold in curiosity. Whitebeard appeared with all but one of his commanders, the last one being the reason they were all about to start a war in the first place.

Luffy vaguely noted that there were others surrounding them, but she would take care of them later. For now she would wait and see if they would act now or later, regardless they would all be either dead or in Impel Down anyway. Whitebeard called out suddenly to Sengoku, breaking Luffy from her singular focus yet again,

"Sengoku! My son better still be alive!" he barked with a slightly amused tone, as all the marines except for Garp, Sengoku, the three admirals, and vice-admirals. Luffy quickly became bored with the happenings and mass panicing, deciding to go and take care of their little uninvited guests now instead of later. Something she decided would be more amusing then this.

* * *

><p><strong>On the Battlefield-<strong>

Marco stood by his captain, observing as Ace fell back on being defiant again. The guy really needed to accept the fact that they were there to save him, and they weren't going back without him, even if they had to knock him out and drag him to do it.

"Marco, didn't I order Ace to go after Teach?" Whitebeard, a man that everyone who was either apart of his crew or allied with, considered to be a father.

"Yep, you did Pops." the first commander agreed dryly before calling out "Don't worry Ace! We're coming to get ya! Just hold on for a little while longer!" his expression never changing from the bored and tired look, despite how he really felt. Which was none short of irritation and anger for the fact that A) Ace seemed to be Hell bent on trying to convince them to leave him to die, and B) The Marines who were holding weapons that would kill his little "brother". Ace just looked back down at the ground, or rather the wooden planks of the platform he was kneeling on, already regretting his own existence most likely. Marco would really have to re-educate (read: clobber) the guy later concerning the true value of his existence, and probably kill a couple of marines as well. Because somebody had to have put that idea in his head, the Phoenix stand for it one bit.

He looked to the side as the ships were frozen solid, thinking for almost five seconds that he saw somebody sitting on one of the roofs near the platform. If anybody had been there, they were gone now. Marco watched with displeasure as one of the Shichibukai, Dracule Mihawk, drew his blade and attacked. It didn't get far as Jozu, the third division commander, got in the way, activating his Paramecian Devil Fruit abilities. There was a reason he was called Diamond Jozu after all. The attack was stopped short, much to Marco's amusement. That was quickly evaportated though as another one of the admirals jumped up into the air, becoming an obnoxiously bright lamp in the sky, and started shooting light beams at his captain. All of which fell short of their target as Marco decided to be stubborn and get in the way.

He was the only Mythical Zoan he knew about, and was quite proud of it sometimes, but it did get lonely, and made Marco feel quite out of touch sometimes. But Whitebeard had made sure that no matter how out of it and alone Marco felt, he still had a home to go to and call his own, friends waiting loyally for him too.

"Ow, that hurt!" Marco joked as the blue flames on his body healed him of any and all injuries. The admiral sneered at him slightly as he answered,

"Yeah right." Marco just smirked before taking on his full transformation and flying off to take on the admiral.

"Marco the Phoenix!" someone yelled out from below as Marco delivered a kick to the admiral, which was blocked.

"That hurt!" Marco tched as he added more power before speaking,

"Liar!" he declared as he sent the obnoxious admiral flying back and crashing into the ground. The man stood up and looked toward Sengoku, who, albeit slightly, shook his head in a 'no' gesture. This caught Marco and Whitebeard's eye, but neither thought too much about it. If they were planning something, they would find out soon enough. The best they could do was be careful and not to get too confident in the fight, this was a war afterall, and that meant that anything and everything could be expected.

Marco watched as the man shrugged before giving orders to the giants that were assembled in there,

"Giants, watch your heads your all easy targets for him." the man got a collective agreement as they all raised their weapons, ready to attack. Marco just smirked before saying,

"I've faced bigger giants then the lot of you combined! Trust me, I'll be the least of all of your worries." he stated before taking off to confront the rest of the marines on the ground, and maybe instigate another admiral or two into fighting him. Everyone was stopped short though as a familiar sounding scream echoed across the whole of Marineford, followed shortly be a group of darkly dressed people flying through the sky, only to land right in the middle of the battlefield, outcold with strange crystal like structures poking randomly out of their bodies, making them look like shiny pincushions. Marco saw red for a few seconds as he recognized one of the men in front of him. Marshall D. Teach, Blackbeard, was now lying in the middle of the battlefield, half dead and outcold, his face a pure contortion of raw and utter fear. Whatever the man had faced, was not something to play with.

One of the admirals drew Marco's attention as the man face-palmed, as he seemed to know who was behind the mans sudden and quite random defeat. His words kept it there,

"I thought she was under orders to stay put on one of the buildings near the Platform and wait for further instructions. Ah that girl never listens!" An eyebrow raised curiously at this, finishing the decision that the Phoenix should go tell Whitebeard what he had just heard.

* * *

><p><strong>With Whitebeard-<strong>

To say that Whitebeard was amused would be an understatement. The man was just watching the many battles going on when all of a sudden the traitor, Blackbeard, got thrown into the middle of the battlefield, unconcious no less. He would have to thank whoever did that later, but for now he had to focus on what was going on. Marco came up to his side suddenly, landing behind him and walking up, before stopping at his side.

"Marco, what is it?" he asked, only looking at his first commander from the corner of his eyes. Marco looked at him slightly before turning his gaze back to the battle, and answering,

"The Marines are hiding something or rather someone, and whoever they are, Teach got his butt handed to him by her." he stated in an amused tone with the last part.

"Her?" Marco nodded slightly,

"Yeah, appearently whoever it is that they're hiding for now, is a girl." Marco explained as he prepared to take off and rejoin the fight, "Oh yeah, Squardo's having a bit of trouble with the enemies behind us so I'm gonna go and help." he stated, only to be stopped by Whitebeard.

"No, not yet! Marco I want you to see if you can find the girl that did that to Teach." the captain gestured with his head toward Teach's beaten and battered form. Marco nodded slightly before answering,

"Sure, but what do I do if I can find them? Want me to bring her over so we can party later as thanks for kicking Teach's butt?" Marco joked slightly, though he wouldn't put it past the man. Whitebeard nodded, though he was slightly amused with the joke,

"No, but she must have something to do with all that gesturing Sengoku and that admiral were doing earlier. They're definetily hiding something, or at least trying to. I'm wondering what it is exactly, and what it has to do with that girl they mentioned." Marco nodded in understanding before turning into his phoenix form and taking off to find the girl that the admiral had mentioned.

* * *

><p><strong>Back with Luffy-<strong>

Luffy was now trying to figure out which would be more fun, leaving the battle to go and take a nap, or just jumping in and fighting. From what she had seen, the first division commander had joined the fight, she knew they would summon her eventually. She was already in some trouble for not listening and going to take care of a good-for-nothing Shichibukai who had appearently used his position to recruit criminals from Impel Down, not to mention the former warden there as well. Things had obviously gotten out of hand there, but Luffy had taken care of at least some of the damage at that moment, Magellan would be mad at her later though, for ruining his job slightly. _'Oh well...' _She thought as she began a slighlty daunting task of climbing onto one of the roofs near the platform again.

When she got to the top, she was met with a definitely startling sight. Marco the Phoenix was standing, or rather flying infront of her. Eyeing her curiously before changing into his human form.

"Woah there! So who are you?"

* * *

><p>AN. Cliff hanger! Sorry about that, but it's 2:38 in the morning, and I don't want to type anymore. You got to give me props typing this up at such a godforsaken hour though! I once typed up a story till five or so in the morning, that was no fun at all, but still. Now if you'll excuse me I'm gonna go to bed now cause my eyelids are being quite defiant and want to shut so I can go to sleep, plus my bed is beckoning me over, so to speak. Please review and bye!

Luffy: See ya!


	2. Episode 2: Fighting a Phoenix!

A/N. Yo, here is episode 2. I only got one review, but that's okay! I think some people favorited and/or alerted this story as well, so that makes me feel better. Anyway, time for Review Replies, or rather Review Reply...

To GrinningLikeMad: Thanks so much! I felt like Shanks was a necessary in any and all One Piece fanfics involving Luffy, and besides, I highly doudt Luffy would obey orders exactly as they're told to her/him. I mean seriously, Luffy is the type of person who would do their one thing, even if they are a Marine, and still get the job done. Anyway, again thanks for the review and hope you enjoy this chapter as you enjoy the fanfic!

To TheBlackSeaReaper: Glad you love it. Thanks for the review, and to answer your question, Yes Ace survives the war, and I'm not sure if Luffy saves him from Akainu, I just know that Akainu won't live past this war. My little revenge against him for killing Ace in Canon!

To Vampire Revan: Yeah, wait till Akainu actually tries to make a move. He won't live long. Anyway thanks for the review and hope you enjoy the chapter.

Episode Summary: First commander Marco has found the Navy's little secret, but is a 16 year old girl really that dangerous? Appearently the answer is yes as it is revealed that one of the Marines secret Weapons just happens to be that very same girl, and a Mythical Zoan! Can Marco beat the Marine's famous Dream Card? And can Marco and the others save Ace, or will his head roll as a result of Luffy getting in the way? Well we may not have to worry about Ace as his big brother shows up to help win this war.

**Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece!**

* * *

><p><strong>Episode 2: Fighting a Phoenix!<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Last Time-<strong>

_When she got to the top, she was met with a definitely startling sight. Marco the Phoenix was standing, or rather flying infront of her. Eyeing her curiously before changing into his human form._

_"Woah there! So who are you?"_

**Now-**

Luffy blinked in shock at the man that was now standing in front of her now. She would have said something if the Den Den Mushi in her pocket hadn't gone off. She pulled it out as Marco watched her carefully.

"Yes..." Her whole expression showed great displeasure at being interrupted, but it didn't seem she wasn't about to start whining and complaining.

_"It's time." _it was a simple, clipped reply, but it was all she needed. It was time for her to join the fight, but she couldn't get through with another Mythical Zoan standing in her way. She decided to report that,

"Marco the Phoenix is in my way. What should I do?" she really didn't like this situation one bit.

_"Take him out, of course (Hey! Don't tell her to do that!) Shut up you! .O-" _whoever was on the other end didn't get to finish as Luffy got fed up with him and shut off the link. She chucked the Den Den Mushi in some obscene direction behind her and immediately afterwards dropped into a battle stance. Marco's eye's widened slightly as he also did the same. One grin from Luffy later, and she was gone, and she was off and headed for the battlefield, doing the exact opposite of her orders to fight him, and straight for Thatch and Jozu. They got no warning as she landed behind the two of them and with all intense and purposes, drop kicked the both of them on the head and left them there to suffer through the pain, moving on to the lower leveled commanders and the other subordinates.

Marco watched as she took out pirate after pirate with surprising ease, and before he even knew it himself, she had already taken out near half of the pirates on just one end of the battlefield, and she wasn't even using a Devil Fruit ability if she had one. He realized right then and there what the girl was,

"She's the secret weapon huh?" He asked as he changed into his Phoenix form and took off. He had to stop her before she took out any more of their men. Right as she was about to deliver another kick to Thatch's, who had gotten back up, head, Marco arrived between the two, taking the kick for him.

"Marco-""Thatch just go! I'll keep Miss Secret here busy. Go save Ace!" Marco interrupted as he continued to stand in the way of their newest aggresor. Thatch was stubborn though,

"But-" Marco interrupted again,

"GO!"This time it was Marco who kicked Thatch and sent him back flying. Thatch landed precariously, but still managed to stand up and see Marco continue to fight the girl.

Luffy hadn't expected Marco's intervention, but then again maybe she should have. In hindsight that was a definite yes. She had let him get a bit above her, and as a result the commander she was fighting before hand got away,and closer to Ace. Oh well. Nothing she could do about it now. Turns out they both were partial to kicking people senseless. She hadn't even used her Devil Fruit powers yet, but maybe she should start now, Marco was tougher then she had originally though, and he wasn't even using his Devil Fruit powers on her. She could fix this soon enough though. Luffy jumped back to give them each some space. She already had a good idea of what he feared most, so Luffy was gonna use that against him, cruel or not, she wouldn't lose this fight.

"Dream Bonanza!" she called as the whole battlefield lit up, or at least to Marco it did. When the light cleared, it was dark, and the air reeked of blood. Marco began to panic. Where was he?

"Hey! Where is everybody?" his voice was painfully loud as it echoed in the seemingly empty space. He felt like he was alone here, and he didn't like it. Suddenly his back tingled, causing him to turn around.

* * *

><p><strong>Back on the battlefield-<strong>

Admiral Kizaru was being kept busy by Diamond Jozu, his attacks bounced off the man's diamond like hide, making beating him next to impossible. He along with some of the other Marines looked over to Luffy when they heard her call out an attack,

"Dream Bonanza!" that was one of her more crippling attacks. Despite what she called the attack, what it showed you, was anything but a dream. It showed a person their worst nightmares, their greatest fears, and it usually left a person borderline insane, and mentally unstable. If Marco the Phoenix survived that, something that no man she had used it on survived, then they would probably have to up his bounty. He was interrupted from his musings as Marco began to do something that he was sure none of the Whitebeard pirates, not even Whitebeard himself, had heard most likely, based off of their expressions when it echoed through out the battlefield.

Marco screamed. It was painfully torturous, as if the man was seeing things that no living being, no matter how bad they were, should see. It probably wasn't that far from the truth. The technique was a cruel one, not one of Luffy's favorites, but if she had to use it to win, she would. Especially now, this was a war, and one slip up on her part, and a lot of people could die as a result. Luffy didn't like the odds. One of the commanders tried to attack Luffy, hoping to stop whatever she was doing to Marco, but they missed as she jumped back. Vista, he remembered now what the commanders name was, Vista. Vista tried to take another slash only to have something very unexpected happen.

This was why Luffy was such a dangerous foe. She could break you, to the point you attack everybody around you. She could leave you crippled and broken, never ever able to trust again, or stay near humans. That's why the attack 'Dream Bonanza' was so much more deadly then it looked, once released from it, there was a huge chance you would start attacking anything and everything. All Luffy had to do was stay out of the way, let the person she'd caught in the attack take care of the rest. She just had to watch and keep them away from the other Marines. Yes, it was a cruel attack, and Luffy didn't like it one bit herself, but she did what she had to to keep this battle in the Marines favor.

"GAAAAHHHH!" Marco cried out as he went about trying to _kill _Vista. Vista tried his best to stay out of reach, but darn was the phoenix fast. And out of control. Luffy had long since cleared out of the battlefield. But now they had to deal with a renegade commander who obviously didn't have any sense at all as to what he was doing. They'd have to hurry and save Ace, grab a most likely thrashing Marco, and leave. But for now, Vista would just have to keep him distracted and away from the others, even if it getting beaten half to death in the process. He could at least try to get the now crazed man to see some sense while he was at it.

"Marco! Snap out of it! Aren't we friends!" Vista called out, his response was a very savage roar as Marco continued his assualt, seeming to not be able to make up his mind between his hybrid form and human form. A testament to just how out of it the first commander really was. That roar was followed by a very vicious and cruel kick, that Vista would regret blocking later, as he was now sure he had a brocken arm and the other one was going to be very sore tomorrow, if he lived to see tomorrow that is. It was a huge question now that Marco had turned on him and the others, even if it was unintentional.

"Marco! C'mon! It's me, Vista!" Yet another roar was the response he got. Yep, the man had definetely and without a doudt lost it. He would have taken another biting kick had Whitebeard himself decided he had seen enough and that it was hightime to reign in the rogue phoenix. The fact that he was still struggling with him was something else. Marco still had the will to fight, and though he was out of control, he was suing all that strength to try and escape.

"Vista, go help! I'll take care of Marco, and the girl that caused this." Vista nodded forlornly and left, taking one last glance at the still struggling Marco before leaving.

* * *

><p><strong>The rest of the battle is canon up until Luffy would have arrived, except it's Sabo this time.<strong>

* * *

><p>"It's the Top Hat Pirates!" came the call. If everybody wasn't already panicking, then they sure as hell were now. This time, they appeared from behind everybody, the captain stading in the middle, quite proud of himself.<p>

"My little brother better be alive down there, or all of you are gonna pay dearly." He said. The Blue Gentleman Sabo, a fearsome pirate that even Whitebeard had heard of, how could he not, when his little brother was one of his commanders. Sabo lept down from his post and landed, quite harshly, behind Ace, who was in utter shock that his big brother had come to rescue him.

"Wh-" "SHUT UP!" Sabo ordered, utterly silencing Ace and his protests. He grinned mischievously at Sengoku, who was still in shock, and snatche Ace right off the platform, leaving a now weakened Sengoku on his own with a bunch of knocked out Marines, and Ace' Sea Prism stone cuffs around his wrists. It was really quite amusing how his expression changed to a very flustered one as he realized what had transpired.

"Hey Whitebeard!" Sabo called in a friendly manner as he dropped Ace, unceremoniously, on his butt. Ace looked up in an agravated manner but lost it when he saw Marco's thrashing form. Sabo's eyes narrowed as he looked up at the roofs surrounding them, spotting the cause of this easily.

"So he had a bad run in with Dream Card Luffy, eh?" This got Whitebeard and Ace's attention.

"Wait, you know of her?" Sabo nodded,

"Yeah, she's a rear admiral. She's not cruel, it's just that she doesn't want to lose, she actually hates the attack she used on your first commander. All it does is break and destroy, even the sweetest of dreams crumble as a result of it, and the end result is whoever she's used it on turns against those that they once saw as friends in a crazed frenzy." he explained, pointing to Marco's beaten form. It appears that he had hurt himself more then Whitebeard at the moment.

"You've had confrontations with her before?" Sabo nodded, expression switching from calm to forlorn.

"I've lost quite a few of my men to her and that attack, we had to kill them to get them to stop, but from what I understand, she can undo the damage." He said, "If she can break it, she can also fix it." he elaborated when he caught their confused looks.

"So we just have to catch her and we can fix Marco?" Ace asked. Sabo nodded.

"Not that simple. She's a Mythical Zoan an-""Wait a minute! A mythical Zoan!" Ace interrupted in shock. Whitebeard just gave him a surprised look as he nodded. "Not many know that, as the Marines don't send her out to fight often, she's actually a well kept secret for the most part. But yeah, if you can catch her, she can undo the damage she performed on his mind-" They all fell silent as they realized something. Marco had gone silent. They looked at him, he was tired, but it seemed strange to Sabo. Even tired, those who had gotten hit with Luffy's "Dream Bonanza" continued to thrash and fight back. This was the first time Sabo had ever seen someone cease all movements and stop fighting. He carefully got closer getting a better look at the first commander's face. The man's eyes were closed, and he was panting heavily, but otherwise he was fine, though he had few bruises and cuts from fighting back and resisting so much. Suddenly Marco spoke up,

"Pops, put me down." came the clipped reply. This got shocked looks from the three men, but those quickly changed to relief. "I said put me down. Please." Whitebeard let him down gently, watching Marco to make sure he didn't go on another crazy rant like last time. He just seemed really angry, as he walked off, in the direction of Luffy.

"Marco where are you going?" Ace called from behind him. Marco just stopped, looking at the girl's form as he glowered inwardly.

"To talk!" He stated simply as he changed into his phoenix form and flew off, leaving no room to protest.

* * *

><p><strong>Up with Luffy-<strong>

To say that Luffy was slightly disgruntled was something. They had already lost the war when Sabo had intervened. Luffy wasn't about to fight him, she couldn't beat him, and despite popular belief, she did want to live. She wouldn't challenge him no matter how much they begged and pleaded. The commanders were one thing, the Blue Gentleman Sabo was another story entirely. She didn't have to worry about Sabo though as Marco had appearently come to his senses, a first by far, as everyone before him had to be killed by their friends to stop them. Goes to show the man's will power and ability to recover really.

"Why?" he asked in a tone that scared even the usually whimsical Luffy. She stood up slightly, backing away from the obviously angry man,

"Why what?" she asked suspiciously, prepared to take off should the need arise. She didn't get a chance to even think as Marco grabbed her arm, keeping her from escaping should she wish.

"Why do you fight for the Marines? You're not like the others, and you don't like using that attack, that's the only reason I recovered like I did. You didn't use it's full power, just a small portion of it. Why?" Luffy looked at him as if she didn't quite get the question, but she at least tried to get out an answer,

"Marines are good and Pirates are bad." It was a simple answer, it was a naive and childish one though. Her expression got Marco the most. She didn't believe the answer herself, it was only proven with her tone of voice. There was doudt with it, as if she didn't quite believe what she had said herself.

"Don't lie." was the reply he gave, though he wasn't sure why he had said so.

"Wh-"

"Don't lie! You don't believe that! So why do you fight?" Luffy blinked in shock, how had he figured it out? Most like from her tone of voice.

"Grampa says that Marines are good and Pirates are bad! I don't want to be bad!" she stated, this time sure of herself. Marco's grip tightened at that answer though,

"You don't believe that anymore though, do you?" Luffy found herself shaking her head. No, she didn't believe what her grandfather had told her anymore. She knew for a fact that not all pirates were bad, in fact, a whole lot of them were good. She just didn't want to admit it, she didn't want to think that her dear grandfather and the others were wrong. She had grown up in the comfortable lie that most if not all Pirates were evil, and that all Marines were the good guys.

"Pirates aren't always bad! And the Marines are definetily not good! All most Marines do is preach about their Absolute Justice. They even went and tried to kill Ace, before he was even born!" Marco yelled at her. Nobody could really hear them over all the yelling going on down below them. So Marco wasn't really too worried aobu teveryone looking at them weirdly. He was too busy trying to figure out why it was so important for him to get this girl to see things as they really are. He had to think for a few seconds, noly to realize that it was the irony of it. This girl infront of him had the ability to control a person's dreams and make them a reality, literally, but here she was, her own mind stuck in a dream world of lies that her own grandfather had instilled in her. That was where the irony lay. And Marco was upset with it.

_'Why do I care whether she sees us as an enemy or not?' _That's simple, he didn't like the thought of the only other Mythical Zoan he knew of now, thinking of him as an enemy. He didn't want to have to fight her like before. And there was something else about it too, but he'd have to figure that out later-

"I know..." her voice cut through his thoughts, shaky with doudt and regret. "I know that not all pirates are bad...I see that, but-" Everything stopped as Akainu went after Ace. His Magma powers activated and ready to melt the boy. Marco wasn't even aware of the loss of feeling in his hand until he saw her shoot past him, and knocked both Ace and Sabo out of the way of the attack, it just barely missing the girl herself. They all skidded in a tumbling mess before finally landing in a heap, one on top of the other. Marco blinked in shock until he shot forward himself, fully intent on keeping them safe. He'd wonder why she saved Ace and Sabo later, for now he would have to repay her, by getting all three of them onto the Mody Dick, and out of here with the rest of the crew and everybody else.

He could worry about her reasons later, definetily.

* * *

><p>AN. Hope you guys enjoyed the chapter. Please review and see ya!

Luffy: Bye!


	3. Episode 3: Losing ones self & FA!

A/N. Thanks for the reviews everybody! I'm glad you guys liked it so much. So time for review replies. Hope you guys enjoy!

To Naomi-nami16: Hehe, thanks! And the background story for Sabo and Luffy is kinda interesting, I may just make it a short little side fanfic. And yeah, poor Marco, you have no idea how painful that was for me to do, but I had to do something to make the story interesting, and to help give a good picture for Luffy's powers. As for her animal form, I have an obsession with birds so...yeah.

To one piece girl 99999: Yep! and thanks for the review. I am obsessed with birds, so yeah. Anway hope you enjoy the story and thanks for the review.

To IndigoButterfly: I never said cause she never actually transformed in the last two chapters. She was in her human form through the whole entire fight up until now. Including when she lept off of the roofs and saved Sabo and Ace from Akainu. Thanks for the review by the way. Oh and it's a bird, as I stated before, I have an obsession with birds at the moment. Anyway, hope you enjoy this chapter as well.

To grinninglikemad: I think so...Please curtail the violence...But if if makes you feel any better, I'm gonna try and off Akainu in this chapter, if not the next, but I should probably clarify that the attack Luffy used on Marco can't be used to kill a person directly. It drives them insane by forcing them to suffer through their worst fears over and over again, with no let up what so ever until their minds finally break down, but it can't kill a person directly. It serves it's purpose of taking a person and turning them against their own friends and family, which usually results in a lot of bloodshed and stuff. That's why Luffy doesn't like the attack all that much, it's a very cruel and merciless attack that prolongs a persons' suffering till they finally die, either killed by those they cared about or by some other means. Of course you can blame Akainu for the nature of the attack itself, as though it wasn't mentioned, Akainu did train her for a while. As for Shanks ending the war, I'm not sure, maybe. Just read and you'll see how things developed from there. As for that identity crisis thing, I think I'll leave that to the Whitebeard pirates. Anyway thanks for the review and enjoy the chapter.

To Lil' Miss G: Wow you ask a lot of questions...AWESOME! Actually, despite the fact that it is such a scary and powerful ability, it's actually has a clear weakness, which was how Marco broke free. To overcome the fear and realise the truth. The attack "Dream Bonanza" is actually ill-named currently, and is actually a darker and skewed version of what it's true affects should be. Sabo does have a Devil Fruit, and it's actually the major reason why Luffy refuses to fight him. Sabo ate the Real Real Fruit, the opposing Devil Fruit to Luffy's Mythical Zoan. Where as Luffy control dreams and lies, Sabo breaks them down, and can even send them back at Luffy, with extremely unfavorable results. He hasn't actually done this to Luffy however, and just broke down and negated her attacks on him. He can't negate her abilities if they've already affected a person, which is why he's had to kill some of his crew. As for her saving Sabo and Ace, that was because a mixture of both. She was overloaded with emotions and memories from the small time she spent with Shanks as a child, not to mention Marco and the other Whitebeard pirate's behavior caused her to get extremely confused. The end result was that she saved the two. Anyway thanks for the review and hope you enjoy the story!

To TheBlackSeaReaper: Yeah, it wouldn't do to have Luffy get melted by a cruel Akainu in the second chapter. Thanks for the review and hope you enjoy this chapter as well.

To Alexsasha: So true so true...And you have to wonder. I mean it's bad for the guy at the end of it, but what about Luffy, how does having such a cruel and merciless power affect her. It can engulf a man in his worsest nightmare or their greatest dream, either way she is trapping them in a world of lies, and false truths, which is really ironic considering her situation. Anyway thanks for the review and hope you enjoy this chapter as well.

To Vampire Revan: Thanks, and I still don't think Sabo's actually dead. Garp won't be killing Akainu...Somebody will though. Anyway, hope you will enjoy this chapter as well.

To Mjus: Sorry about that being so confusing, I was trying to keep it clear as possible. Anyway thanks for the review and hope you enjoy this chapter as well.

To Kitsumi-sama: Thanks, and I also have the admitted liking toward powers having to do with nightmares and dreams. As for your question on Thatch, Teach didn't actually kill him, cause Thatch ate the Devil Fruit that he wanted. Teach tried to kill him in hopes of getting the Devil Fruit, but he failed and had to jump ship before somebody, or Thatch himself, could catch him and prosecute him for the act. Ace went after him because he couldn't let the fact that Teach betrayed all of them by trying to kill Thatch go and was captured by Teach and the Blackbeard pirates at some point along the way. So no, in my fanfic, Thatch is very much alive. Now as for the begging for the death of Akainu, as much I want to kill him the very way you described, I would have to up the rating for fanfic as a result, and I'm trying NOT to traumatize people here! Anyway thanks for the review and hope you enjoy the story.

Okie dokie! That was admittedly fun. Now time for Summary-chan and Disclaimer-kun!

Episode Summary: After risking her neck to save Ace and Sabo, Luffy finds herself at Akainu's mercy, that is until Marco and the other Whitebeard pirates intervene and protect her from him. How will Luffy handle the truth of just how important her existence is to the Marines?

**Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece!**

* * *

><p><strong>Episode 3: Losing ones self &amp; finding another!<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Marineford Battlefield-<strong>

She was dead now, that was a given. After all, what would you expect when you just crossed "Hot-Head" Akainu and got in the way of his Absolute Justice? He wouldn't spare her, precious secret weapon or not. And Luffy highly doudted the others were about to jump in and at least try to keep her safe. She was all alone now, left at Akainu's mercy, and would die in a most unsuitable way for a...Marine. She had risked her life to save a couple a pirates, one of which probably wouldn't live long after her efforts, and as a result, she was going to die. So imagine her shock when Marco the blasted Phoenix clocks Akainu on the head and sends the admiral realing in a different direction. Things only got more confusing when Thatch grabbed hold of her and carried her back to the Moby Dick, which despite all of Akainu's efforts, was still floating as good as new in the water, truly a mockery to the man's pride.

She was confused, alive, but thoroughly confused, and Luffy was beginning to woner which was better, being alive and confused, or dead and sure. Marine...She was Rear Admiral Monkey D. Luffy, who despite her rank, was almost as powerful as an admiral, all because of her Devil Fruit abilities, but why was it, that when she put the word Marine and her own name in the same sentence, it just didn't seem to fit any longer? Luffy began to blame it on the fatigue she was feeling. She was really tired right now, but could she afford to sleep now, she wasn't sure she was safe. She had been saved from Akainu's wrath, but who's to say that she was any safer with these pirates. Weren't pirates...bad? And that was another thing, Pirates and the word 'bad' just didn't go together anymore either. Marines and the word 'good' didn't go together either. None of this was making any sense any more, and she couldn't figure out where the truths began and the lies ended.

So what was she to do? Luffy looked up at Thatch, who only spared a small glance down at her, before continueing to run toward the Mody Dick. He almost got taken out though when both Kizaru and Aokiji got in the way.

"Sorry, but we can't let you leave with the weapon!" Kizaru stated simply as he prepared an attack. _'Wait a minute...Weapon?' _Luffy thought as she blinked in shock. She knew she was powerful, yes, but was that all she was to these people? A weapon? Luffy began to feel an emotion that she had never truly felt before, something icky boiling up from somewhere deep inside, as if it had been buried as deeply as possible. _'NO! I am NOT a WEAPON!'_ Luffy became so riled up with this new emotion, she thrashed her way out of Thatch's arms and stood upright and defiantly infront of both admirals, to their own and utter shock.

"I...am not...A...WEAPON!" Luffy hollered as the emotion was unleashed full force. Anger, that was what Luffy felt toward these men, no...She did feel anger, but that wasn't all she felt. Anger was just the most appearent. She felt despair, betrayal, and an utter feeling of helplessness that made her feel completely and totally sick! She felt like she was about to breakdown and cry just from the sheer frustration of it all, but no, Luffy would not cry, not now, not ever! Luffy traded blows, Luffy fought back, Luffy smiled and laughed, but no, Luffy never cried. And she never would, not if she could help it at least.

"GRAND NIGHTMARE: WILL THINES DEATH!" The attack was widespread, but it was actually quite controlled. It was Luffy's strongest attack, and also her most deadliest. She didn't use this one, as it was something of an instant killer. It took the greatest fears of all targets, and brought them into reality. Then it killed them with it, in the most cruelest fashions imaginable. Only three people had actually survived the attack itself, none of which were the targets now.

As chaos reigned on the battlefield, the Whitebeard pirates and their allies all made a quick get away, with Ace and Sabo. Luffy felt very tired now after that little show. She fell backwards as she couldn't hold herself upright anymore. She collapsed, barely aware that somebody had caught her. Somebody who was very warm, and made Luffy feel very safe. The scent was unfamiliar though, but Luffy figured that she would get used to it quite soon, if she were exposed to whoever it belonged to enough. She could at least tell it was a guy. The man, whoever he was picked her up and started running off. The former rear admiral couldn't stay awake to figure out where they were taking her, and she passed out finally. Luffy could feel a small tingle in her back, a sign that she would be having quite the unpleasant sleep tonight.

* * *

><p>AN. Sorry for the short chapter. But I hope you guys enjoyed it. I wanted to get this out before I went to bed, so sorry if it seems a little on the rushed side. Anyway see ya, and please review!

Luffy: Bye!


	4. Episode 4: Adapting and Accepting!

A/N. Here's episode 4. Hope you guys enjoy it as well. I'm ecstatic about the turn out for the last chapter, lot of people reviewed, at least in my opinion. Shishishishi...I'm starting to sound like Luffy when I laugh...Well, time for Review Replies! YAY!

To Naomi-nami16: Thanks, and yeah...Not their best moment. So anyway, glad you like my fanfics so much! And thanks for the review and hope you enjoy this chapter as well, I'll try and update Joining Whitebeard soon, I've got the chapter on standby at the moment.

To IndigoButterfly: Yes, I do hate the marines, but I did not kill all of them. That particular attack is too strong for Luffy to use on so many people, it's mainly why she passed out like that. She can only get at the very most three people, and that's pushing it, she got at least four or five people with that attack, so you know that's gonna have a bad recoil to it, and she didn't even kill any of them, except Akainu of course...Blackbeard (Lucky **) escaped...Of course the only reason I spared him was because I need a villain, besides the Marines, so that's why he's still alive...Unfortunately. If I didn't need him for the fanfic, I'd have killed him along with those Marines. And yes, it was necessary to kill them off in such a cruel fashion, after all, Karma's a female dog. And sorry about the lack of description about the bird thing, I drew a picture for it, I'll be switching my avatar today so you guys can see the picture. I just uploaded it so it should by up by tomorrow at the latest. Sorry about my crappy picture taking skills, and yes, it is hand drawn, with pencil and paper. You have no idea how painful it was to type that, but thinking of Kizaru's careless and nature, I wouldn't put it past him to say something like that, straight in earshot. Anyway, thanks for review and hope you enjoy it.

To grinninglikemad: More or less, yes. About your question concerning Garp, to be frank, he wasn't even in earshot to hear it. Heck he was laying outcold somewhere near the platform because he got in Thatch and Sabo's way. I wasn't really too concerned with the man in the first place, my main focus being on everything but the Marines, except Luffy's relationship with it, and now evidential identity crisis, along with her unsurety on life and reality. Now that I think about it, Luffy was really nothing more then a "caged bird", so to speak, in this fanfic until Marco came with a key to unlock the gate. Me and my metaphors. Heheh, anyway, thanks for the review and hope you enjoy the chapter.

To Vampire Revan: I made it really obvious didn't I? Yes it is, and you are not the only one who hates Kizaru. Frankly, I never liked him from the beginning. He talks too slow, and my god! How can you handle situations like that? He's not human! And yes I still consider Devil Fruit users human, they can die can't they? Oda proved that with...Never mind...Anyway, thanks for the review and hope you enjoy this chapter as well.

To Kitsumi-sama:...Sorry to disappoint but the idiot isn't dead yet...I needed a villain for later, besides the blasted Marines, so unfortunately he is still alive. Severly injured, but alive...Don't worry, he won't live through this fanfic though, that I can promise you. Hope you enjoy this fanfic as well, thanks for the review.

To Thrill-Pair-All-The-Way: Thanks and here it is! Hope you like it!

To Alexsasha: Yes, opinions were changed completely, and yes Marco caught her. Thanks for the review and hope you like it!

To Tenshi Mioko: Again, sorry about that...But I was trying to get it out before I went to bed. FINALLY! Somebody corrects me on that blasted word! I've been spelling that wrong for as long as I can remember. Doubt, not Doudt...Yeah that second one looks so wrong! Thanks so much! Hope you enjoy this chapter as well!

To Lil' Miss G: Did I tell you how much I love the fact you ask so many questions and that your reviews are so long? Dang...You're bouncing everywhere on that review...Where to start...Um...Okay, I figured it out! Yes he is exactly as you called him, luckily he is the very last thing of our worries now! I'd of written how he died, but then I'd have to up the rating for the story, and even then I'm not sure if there are even words that exist in any language what so ever to describe how he died exactly. But if you want to laugh at his expense, know that his fear is a pink bunny rabbit, it was a vicious bunny rabit though...Thanks, I pride myself, more or less on my imagination and ability to come up with cool Devil Fruits, I'm actually willing to invent some for other One Piece authors, so don't be afraid to ask me for help, I just want credit for the basic idea of the Devil Fruit.

Now, about the fight between Sabo and Lu, sorry, but Luffy would actually lose that fight more often then not. Unfortunately the marines didn't do a very good job at training her physically. She's fast and agile, making it difficult to catch her, and she can pack quite the punch, but that's because Garp trained her in Haki, and Luffy has Naruto-kun level stamina and durability, which is usually how she beats Sabo, trust me.

Next up...mrph, kekekeke...HAHAHAHAHAHA! BB! You just made Blackbeard sound like a little girl-OH...I really must thank you, you just gave me an idea on how to embarass Blackbeard *glances at Blackbeard evilly* (Blackbeard:Why-Why are you looking at me like that?) Oh nothing...Yet, shishishishishi! HAHAHAHAHAHA! As for your belief, your right, he is still alive...Unfortunately. Fortunately, this gives me the chance to embarass him for life, and leave him like that!

As for supernovas, I'm not sure what I'm going to do about them, same with the Straw Hats, they may, or may not be mentioned, let alone appear. You'll just have to wait and see, sorry. As for Luffy's DF, Marco not let her leave, not yet at least, and she doesn't actually have anywhere to go. Thanks for the lengthy review by the way, and hope you enjoy the story!

To Shiary: Thanks, one of my main concerns is plot, cause I don't actually have one. This is a make it up as you go fanfic, where the plot gets made up with it. I have a very, and by very I mean _extremely _vague idea of where this is headed, hehehehe...Anyway thanks for the compliments and review and hope you enjoy the fanfic!

To TheBlackSeaReaper: Thanks! Me too! Hope you like the chapter and thanks for the review!

Thank you ALL for your reviews and such, if I forgot anything concerning the reviews then please forgive me. The longer the review the longer the repl, more or less appearently. Hehehe! Anyway, time for Summary-chan and Diclaimer-kun!

Episode Summary: Luffy is durable and adaptable, able to adjust to any situation, despite how rocky things can get for her. She has her limits, but she tries her hardest to deal. This is proven even more when Luffy starts to blend, but will she really manage, or has Luffy finally hit that limit? Can Marco help her deal with such a shaky turn of events? And what's this? Luffy has fallen for Marco, and it looks like Marco has fallen for her as well!

Warning: Slightly naive and overtly calm Luffy. Things will get realistic with her emotions, but for now she will be overtly calm. The naivity with emotions is because she has actually never felt these particular emotions before, at least not to the degree she is right now. Please enjoy!

extra note: If somebody out there has a better title for this chapter, please tell me!

**Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece!**

* * *

><p><strong><strong>Episode 4: Adapting and Accepting!<strong>**

* * *

><p><strong>On the Moby Dick-<strong>

The first thing Luffy was aware of when she came to, was that she was NOT at Marineford. Another thing was the sudden and crushing feeling of emptiness she felt inside, accompanied by a crippling feeling of doubt and insecurity. Luffy felt that she was close to tears, but she wouldn't cry, she couldn't. After all, wasn't it disgraceful for a Marine to cry...But she wasn't a Marine anymore, she definetily didn't consider herself one, especially after what her...What Kizaru said about her. _'A weapon...Was that really all I was to them? A weapon?' _Luffy thought that it shouldn't be humanly possible for someone to feel this dejected and confused, someone should make it against the law! But then again that would be a silly thing to make illegal. A better thing to distract herself with was the question of where the hell she was currently. She was definitely not at Marineford anymore, so where was she now? Luffy decided that laying there and contemplating would be a stupid thing to do, and it would be even more unproductive when it came to getting answers. So Luffy decided to do what she considered to do what should be the productive thing in this situation. She would get out of the bed, and find out for herself.

She quickly figured out that that was a bad idea, as as soon as she sat up properly, she had to bite her tongue to keep herself from crying out in pain. She clutched her mid-section, the source of her current discomfort as she looked down. She had opened a wound that she had recieved recently, but not from the war. She should have reported it, but then again,s he was stubborn, and reporting the injury would have kept her from battle. She now regretted that decision. Either way, the newest bane of her existence was out of the way, for now. The Marines wouldn't make a move for some time, they would still be recovering from the loses and casuelties she had caused them. And if they caught her, Luffy was sure she would be dead meat. She sighed, after all, what use was regret? The only thing it did was bring you down and make things even more difficult.

Luffy carefully moved herself so that her legs were now dangling over the edge of the bed. She shuffled some more, and soon managed to get on her feet. She noticed she was dressed in a overtly large t-shirt, one of the sleeves were hanging off her shoulder, with shorts underneath. Somebody had changed her clothers, and her straw hat was currently missing in action. She knew she had had it when she was taken off of the battlefield, but where had it gone? Luffy looked around the room, and soon enough spotted said hat. How it had not gotten damaged in the fight, she had no idea, but she was glad it hadn't. She brushed it off of any stray dirt or dust and then placed it on her head, smiling gently at the only constant that seemed to still exist in her now wrecked life. She nodded suredly, a new courage finding it's way into her heart as she walked out of the room quietly.

The first thing that hit her was the fact that the floor was rocking. That at least answered where she was. A ship, she was on a ship, at sea. The new question was, who's ship she was on. Time to find out!

* * *

><p><strong>Whitebeard's cabin:<strong>

Marco, Thatch, and Sabo were now currently standing infront of Whitebeard. The man had a serious expression on his face, having just gotten a full recount on why the girl had lost it on the battlefield appearently. The end result of that last attack she had used had resulted in the death of one of the admirals, the magma brat who was so hell bent on killing her and Ace, among others who had gotten caught in the crossfire of the move. Strangely enough, no pirates no matter how many some how wound up in the way, didn't get hit. Some were injured, but they were just minor scratches and bruises. It was like the kid had been bent on killing off all the Marines, which may have not been far from the truth considering what had appearently led to the end result. A succesful retreat, with a lot of damages to the Marines and their pride. Especially considering it was at the hands of their own personal "weapon", which was the appearent value of the girl's existence to the Marines. Figured that would be how the Marines saw the girl. She was powerful, well trained for sure.

"So let me get this straight. That little brat nearly wiped all the Marines out, because one of the admirals was stupid enough to call her a weapon within earshot?" He got a confirmative nod from Thatch. Whitebeard huffed, "Figures! The Marines don't care about anybody but themselves. Even their own kind might as well be canon fodder for all they care!" He stated in a gruff voice. Whitebeard had been sorting everything out for at least a week after the war had ended, which just so happened to be the length of time the girl had been out cold for on the ship. They hadn't left her anywhere, and hadn't told anybody outside of the ship and their allies that they had her. Lord knows what type of chaos could ensue as an end result.

"Marco! Go check on our guest! The last thing we need is an unstable Devil Fruit user running about the ship!" he barked out, getting a solemn nod as a response. Marco had become unusually attached to their "guest", as they had come to call the girl, Luffy, during her prolonged stay on the Moby Dick. At first, not a lot of the crew agreed with having her on board, but when Sabo, ironically enough, vouched for her, they really couldn't object. Appearently, as long as you didn't cause her any trouble, she wouldn't either. It was how he had avoided almost all of their confrontations completely and without a lot of injuries. She wasn't like most Marines from the beginning, more like their personal pet really, who thirsted for a freedom that until now seemed unreachable, and she hadn't even been aware of it.

She was actually very friendly and easy going, only acting like what most would call a "true Marine" when around her surperios and subordinates. That's why she had gone around Marco. She hadn't wanted to fight him, she hadn't even wanted to be there in the first place appearently. To her, a war was as necessary and as just standing there and looking dumb. It only caused trouble in the end, and a lot of needless death. Plus even she wouldn't hesitate to list off the falts of both Marines and the World Government, she had even comprised a list long enough to flood the Moby Dick in paper, just so she could keep track of it all.

She would never flat out state it infront of any of the Marines though. She'd wished to on more then one occasion though. Just to be a bit rebellious she had confided all of this to Sabo, who she had confronted so many times now that they had built up somesort of friendship/rivalry with each other. Enough to where she had told him a couple of secrets she wasn't supposed to tell, including the fact that she sometimes thought of him as a big brother. To say the others were shocked was an understatement. (But I digress!)

* * *

><p><strong>With Luffy-<strong>

Luffy had been walking about as silently and carefully as possible, trying extremely hard to not get caught, which had so far been going about surprisingly well, that is until one Marco the Phoenix spotted her just as she had turned a corner. She took off in the direction she had come in a panic, and almost made it to the deck, that is until he caught her. Really she had run into him, and nearly knocked the both of them on their backs, had Marco not expected it that is. So now Luffy was trapped in Marco's arm, which she found she didn't mind actually. Scratch minding it, she actually liked it. Now that was weird. Luffy looked up, her face feeling like it was burning slightly for one reason or another, she really didn't know why, she just hoped she hadn't somehow managed to catch fire.

Marco was blinking at her in surprise for some odd reason, and even bothered to place his hand on her forehead, as if checking to make sure she wasn't sick. Last Luffy checked, despite reopened injury, she was fine, she just wanted him to lighten his grip on her a bit, he was starting to irritate it. Marco then grinned at her slightly before loosening his arms, _'Finally! That was starting to hurt...He' grinning at me still...Maybe he knows why my face feels like it's burning?' _She felt rather stupid for having to ask, but she'd swallow her pride, or at least what's left of whatever she even had to begin with, if she even had any, and asked,

"Um...Do you know why my face feels like it's burning?" This got a slightly shocked look from Marco, before a round of snickering insued. Luffy blinked slightly before a cute pout overtook her features. Marco let her go and got down to her eye level, being a good inch or two taller then her,

"You're blushing, though you don't act like it, you're embarrased." Luffy blinked as she began to mull over this new emotion. She couldn't remember a time when she had been embarassed. "I can't believe you don't know what that feels like!" He stated as he just so happened to look down at the very moment, and noticed with some alarm that there was blood on his jacket. Luffy noticed this as well, and looked down at her mid-section. The pain had died down, and as a result she had forgot about it until Marco had caught her, then she remembered it again, though the pain wasn't as bad as before. Now she was reminded about it once again. She was still bleeding, but it wasn't as bad as when she had first gotten the wound, and definitely not as bad as when she had woken up earlier.

"I got it before the war." she stated simply as she poked the wound unceremoniously. Marco swatted her hand away, immediately ceasing her small and distracting activity, and proceeded to check on the wound. Since she was wearing a t-shirt, and the wound was near her stomach, she allowed him to check it, as it wasn't a place Luffy was worried about Marco checking, long as he didn't pull the shirt up too high.

"You fought that well with an injury like this?" he asked in shock as he inspected the fork sized gash in her side. Really she didn't see what the big deal about it was.

"It's not that bad-""Yes it is!"

"She doesn't feel the pain any longer." Sabo's voice rang out from behind them. They both looked toward the pirate to see he had brought along a groggy Ace, plus Vista, Thatch, and Jozu. Thatch gave her a slightly forced smile, and before Thatch could tell her whatever it was he wanted to say, she snapped at him for it,

"Don't lie!" she demanded stepping around Marco, who was slightly confused as to why she was upset, and hoping she'd stop moving soon, as the wound was still bleeding. "Don't smile when you don't mean it! It doesn't make you nice like you think, it just makes you MEAN!" She stared at him with the gaze of someone who had been betrayed one too many times to count. Luffy was panting slightly, but not from blood loss. Marco knew this could blow out of proportion if he didn't try to control the situation soon, but didn't make it in time as Thatch spoke up,

"Now you listen here! You are in NO position to be demanding things and telling us what to do! It's not our fault that the blasted navy lied to you-""Thatch, shut u-""It's now our fault that they betrayed you!""Thatch!""It is NOT our fault that your not loved! That you are a purposeless existence!" Thatch realized the extent of what he had just said far too late. Luffy was close to tears now, and before anyone could even say a sound, Luffy ran off in the other direction, shoving Marco violently out of the way and into the wall. Marco bounced back quickly enough and got to his feet, taking after the girl without looking back. Sabo shook his head as he looked back at Thatch, who was now beating his head against wall for his stupidity.

"Don't worry. despite what you said, Luffy doesn't hold grudges. She'll forgive you as soon as she settles down again. You just need to swallow your pride and apologize, she'll probably pick on you about it for awhile before she actually admits that she forgives, but she'll forgive you." Sabo gave one of his cheeky grins, which furthered the belief that he and Ace were brothers, and dragged Ace back to his room to rest. Thatch sighed at his stupidity before going back to beating his head against the wall again. Jozu and Vista just looked at each other before shrugging, and dragging a self-loathing Thatch away.

* * *

><p><strong>With Marco-<strong>

Marco swore he was gonna beat Thatch later for what he said, but in the mean time, he had to catch their renegade guest. Who was appearently severly injured, though not in her own opinion. He skidded to a stop as he caught the sound of crying. He looked about, until he reached a dead end, where the the sound was coming from. Thatch couldn't see anything except for a stack of barrels, but that was the perfect place to hide now wasn't it. All the Phoenix had to do was peer around the barrels and Luffy bolted from behin them, only to colide with him, which she seemed to be doing quite a bit now.

"Woah there!" He stated calmly as Luffy thrashed herself into exhaustion in his arms. He rubbed her hair, which was surprisingly soft, in a soothing motion as he held the sobbing girl. She finally gave up and just settled for burying her face in Marco's chest. At some point they both wound up sitting on the floor, Marco propt up against the wall to help support both of their weight, though Luffy herself couldn't have weighted more then a grape, at least to him. He smiled as he asked a question he knew he'd get slapped for,

"So how much do you weigh exactly?" He asked with a lopsided grin, and just as he expected, he got slapped across the face for it. He laughed as Luffy gace a cute pout, her cheeks covered in dried tears as an equally cute blush spread across her cheeks.

"I weigh 90 pounds thank you very much!" she stated indignantly, as if that were normal.

"Wait what? You are drastically underweight my friend." he stated as he gawked at the girl.

"No I'm not!" she defended childishly. Marco frowned at her slightly before responding,

"Yes you are!" Luffy shook her head in the negative as she elaborated on the appearent reason behind her weight,

"My bones are hollow, so I don't weigh as much as the averadge girl my age. It's because of the Mythical Zoan I ate." Marco remembered now, that Sabo had told them of her status as a Devil Fruit user. She was the only other one he knew about currently, and if there were two, then there were probably more out there somewhere. But Marco wasn't about to hunting for them, that would just be stupid. He was just satisfied that he could meet just one other like himself.

"Wait, why would that give you hollow bones-""I'm a bird." she stated simply, cutting him off slightly at the question. Marco blinked again as she stared at him, the blush having died down. She was a bird like Mythical Zoan, just like him.

"Can you show me what you look like?" He asked, referring to her animal form as he was curious. Luffy shook her head solemnly.

"I don't know why, but I can't transform, I used to though. Sabo said it was because of the Navy turning me into a 'caged bird'. I'm not sure if that's true or not, and besides even if I could, this hallways too small for me to do a proper transformation without causing a mess." Marco nodded as he contemplated on the part about the 'caged bird' as she, or appearently Sabo, had put it. He was so deep in thought concerning the matter, that he hadn't felt the weight of Luffy's head on his chest until he just happened to look down at her. She had fallen asleep, tired from today's events. It would probably be a while before she could stay awake and move properly for a whole day at the most. Marco was willing to wait, though what he was waiting for he had no idea. Maybe he would ask Sabo about her inability to transform, which was rare, actually unheard of for a Zoan of any kind, but Mythical Zoans were always the exception to the rules that applied to most Zoans, always. _'Heh...Guess I'll have to find out...In the meantime I should probably Sleeping Beauty here to bed.' _He thought as he stood up, careful to not wake up the sleeping Luffy.

"I can't believe I'm doing this again." Marco joked slightly as he carried Luffy to the infirmary. Hopefully, one of the nurses would be kind enough to bandage that wound of hers.

* * *

><p>AN. Hope you guys enjoyed this and sorry about not updating sooner. The thing is I couldn't sit still long enough to write once I got home, but I did manage to type up a chapter for at least one of my stories. Please review and thank you! Bye!

Luffy: *Yawn* Bye-bye...zzzZZZZ...


	5. Episode 5: A New Level of Rage!

A/N. Ok first off, is what I consider an important notice to all people reading this fanfic. For those who have visited my account to see what Luffy's bird form looks like, I did some altercations to the drawing and the tail and part of the head look somewhat different. I decided to do a revision thanks to some helpful advice concerning the appearent movement of the bird. If you would like to see the changes that I made, please go check it some time tomorrow. If you are really creative, then you can probably replace the tail with a fin of sorts and get Luffy's animal form for One Piece: Queen of the Seas, if not I'll eventually redo the picture (again) and draw the fin for a tail instead. Now on to the reason that most of you are here. The fanfic! I would like to thank everybody for reading this and thanks for the reviews as well. Speaking of which, time for one of my favorite parts! Review Replies!

To Alexsasha: Thanks. I was actually worried that I may have been rushing things a bit. I'm impatient and hasty so I wind up rushing things sometimes. Anyway, thanks again for the review. Hope you enjoy this chapter as well!

To Thrill-Pair-All-The-Way: Thanks, and yeah, I am admittedly a big sucker for any and all Marcoxanybody moments. Now if Nothing New in the World would just update that Dairy of a Potato Bag faster, I would be satisfied. Oh well, I shouldn't be talking, I've got several fanfic I haven't updated in a while, and probably should at some point, seeing as the last time I updated them, it was last month. Thanks for the review and please enjoy the story.

To IndigoButterfly: She's never felt the emotion itself, and it wasn't embarassment, though it was darsh gone close. It isn't actually fair so to speak, more like she's just never had the chance to be embarassed about anything because Marines kept her so cut off. Probably, I do plan on Luffy having a brother/sister bond with Ace as well. And yes, Thatch is beating himself thoroughly, though I had to send him to bed, he put a dent in my wall. I highly doubt saying something mean like that will put him into a depression or make him suicidal, more like really repentful. He will be apologizing to Luffy of course, as that is only the respectfl and right thing to do. Yay! Allb ow down before Marco-sama!...*Ahem* Let's pretend I never said that okay? Now for the abomination that is the manifestation and personification of humanity's mass corruption. Um... do you count losing his manhood as just punishment? Afterall it's gotta be quite embarassing for Black-I mean BB, to be going about a feasome male pirate when he can't be considered a male anymore...He, I mean she, out to learn to see things from a different perspective, right? Maybe that would tone down his arrogance and fate preaching ways. Now...HAI! I will have this chapter up as soon as I can! HooooYAH! *Kicks Teach in a very uncomfortable place just for kicks, then kicks him again in the solar plexus* Arigato, Faithful-Reader-san! Please! Enjoy the chapter and arigato the review!

To Tenshi Mioko: I don't use spellcheck. I type the fanfics up directly online from the website itself, not from a word document. I have a document on my computer that I use as a basis and upload that. It just has the word "A/N." on it. I find it easier to type if I don't know how many pages I've typed up. It makes it easier and seems less daunting to me I guess. The only thing I use to measure the length of the chapter is the scroll bar on the side of the edit/preview document thingy and that helps me gauge how long a story looks, along with the word count. Thanks for the review by the way, hope you enjoy the chapter!

To Vampire Revan: Thank you! Please don't glue Thatch's mouth shut, he didn't mean to, but then again that's part of the problem. YAY! NO MORE AKAINU! *Goes to tend to Moriah's head injury while Luffy & Luffia laugh their heads off in the backgroun* You two are no help! Please be patient, as first, I need Marco and the others to fix the damage that the Marines did to her powers, and to get them unscewed...Anyway thanks for the review and please enjoy! *Goes back to focusing on Moriah's head injury*

To Kitsumi-sama: Yes Akainu is dead, Thatch didn't mean to be mean, but things happen and you do and say things you don't mean to say or do and then you regret it later. Besides, I don't have a full scope of Thatch's personality, but I think I screwed it up. Oda makes him come off as someone who wouldn't talk like that to a person no matter what their background, and probably wouldn't bring up anything painful from their past like I made him do. So yeah, I think I thoroughly screwed up Thatch, and am thinking of revising that particular chapter and changing the character who said that. Thanks for the review and hope you enjoy the chapter!

To Shiary: YAY! All hail those who make things up as they go and have the plot just get dragged along for the ride! And thanks for offering help, I may just take you up on that offer one of these days. In the meantime, I will be pulling ideas from my butt, so to speak, because sounds like an uncomfortable thing to do...I'm gonna change topics now. Now as for Shanks, I am not sure, maybe. I don't know, I'm just typing things up as they come into my head. There is a high chance he'll appear, or at the very least be mentioned in the story. Thanks for the review and hope you enjoy the story.

To Naomi-nami16: Yeah, I guess so. As for the wound, she didn't get that from Teach, that came from something else before the war. If you remember, in the story it was stated that Luffy hadn't reported the wound itself to her commanding officers before the war, because she knew they would need her, and that they wouldn't let her participate if they knew she was injured. That was how far her loyalty to them went before they betrayed her. As for the cheering, that's you and everybody reading this fanfic probably, so you're not alone. Please wait a second, I need to get someone...(Me: THATCH! GET YOUR BUTT OVER HERE! YOU NEED TO REPLY TO HELP ME REPLY TO THIS REVIEW!) One minute please, he's slow sometimes. (Thatch: What?)*Points to review* (Thatch:...Oh...Um...Hehehe...Thanks I'll try and do as you just said, again thanks...Um...Pokepika...Now what?) Say bye to the nice reviewer and go back to bed, you look terrible right now. (Thatch: Um...Okay, thanks and bye.) *Thatch leaves* Ok, sorry about that, he's been having some trouble sleeping lately. You are right, Marco is excited. The reason why she can't transform is exactly as Sabo said. The Marines kept her as a "caged bird", and her wings were "clipped" leaving her unable to transform for a while. Eventually she will be able to spread her wings again like she used to, but for now, she cannot. And yes, Luffy will have close nitt relationships with the Whitebeard crew. Anyway, thanks for the review and bye!

To Lil' Miss G: Once again, you are bouncing from one topic to another in that reply...AWESOME! Again, I like that you ask so many questions, do not apologize for it. It helps me clear up things in the fanfic for others as well. And me and my brain will be waiting with wrapped enthusiasm for the time when you blossom as a One Piece fanfic author...Man that made no sense right there, and it sounded and looked weird. Anyway, just PM me when you finally get around to it. And yes, the Marines are completely and totally useless, they're just less useless as Marines.

And yes, fear the cute, adorable, innocent, pink...smrff...bunny rabbit ahahahah! I'm sorry, but gahahah that was too good to pass up. Though now Akainu glares at me...I think he's plotting on melting the first chance he gets. I did not know there were two mythical zoans, I thought there was only one, and it didn't have a name. Guess I was wrong. Anyway, about the supernovas, they may appear, but I'm not sure yet. I'm actually thinking of doing yet another One Piece fanfic where Luffy and Law are on the same crew. I don't know which would be captain though.

About Luffy and her inability to feel pain. She feels it, at first. I don't know who Vegapunk is, as I may have missed those episodes/chapters. But back to the pain thing, Luffy uses her powers subconciously to pass it off as a "dream", and since all dreams fade and are not considered "real", Luffy begins to no longer feel the pain, allowing her to pass any injuries she recieves as "not a big deal". Hope that clears things up. Sometimes I use movies to inspire me to start a story, but most of the time I just read other fanfiction and a completely unrelated idea comes into my head. Like right now with yours and my talk about the supernovas! As for the "I'm hugging the floor" thing...I'm sorry but that was funny. Are you sure you should have posted that though? But if it makes you feel better, I once tripped going up the steps, now that requires some talent in the clutz department. Anyway thanks for the review and please enjoy the story.

To Mjus: That's great! I'm glad! Thanks for pointing that out. Sometimes I don't read the other chapters once I've gotten at least two ahead, and wind up deleting them. So sometimes facts might not match up. I corrected that chapter so now it just says that Luffy saved them, nothing about transforming. I'm making this up as I go, so things might not match up all the time. Thanks for the review and hope you continue to read with interest!

Okay! That was fun. Anyway, time for summary-chan and Dislaimer-kun!

Episode Summary: Luffy is slowly adapting to life aboard the Whitebeard crew. With Ace and Sabo playing the overprotective big brothers, and with Marco there to help with the rocky new emotions she's discovering and learning to handle, things are going more or less smooth. That is to Luffy discovers a new level of anger. The anger of a woman who just got her butt gropped by a pervert. Proceed with strength that makes even Tsunade of Naruto seem weak.

Note: I made up the name for the tavern, I don't know if it exists in real life or the manga or anime or not.

**Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece!**

* * *

><p><strong>Episode 5: A New Level of Rage!<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Mossburg Tavern-<strong>

Luffy and the Whitebeard crew were partying recklessly at a tavern on an island they had moored at for a couple of days. The end result was everybody was either stone drunk, roaring drunk, asleep in their food (Ace), believed to be dead (Ace), only to be proven to be alive (Ace). Several had fallen asleep though, not do to sudden narcolyptic fits while sleeping (Ace). *Read: Yes I am trying prove a point here. No, I do not know what it is*

Luffy was sitting in between the currently overprotective Thatch and Marco, on a crate, while the others lost their minds to alcohol and played stupid games while fighting with each other over amusing things. Thatch had apologized earlier that week, after it had become a sure as his own head safe bet that he wouldn't bite sea water if he got too close to her. She had forgiven him, not being one for needless grudges, not when she could make a new friend instead! Luffy had lost track of Sabo in the party at some point during the early stages of it, but last she had seen of him was an hour after a succesfull round of flirting with the bartender lady. He had volunteered himself for a drinking contest with Whitebeard, the results unknown as Ace and Thatch had performed a master thievery, and stole the whole three barrels of grog being used for the contest from right underneath their noses. Marco, Ace, and Thatch had polished it off in seconds while Sabo and the others sorted out, with their fists, where the hell the alcohol had gone. It was an amusing show to say the least. They still hadn't figured out the culprits.

Everything was a hustle and bustle, generally cheerful and carefree. That is until Luffy released an abnormally loud shriek, leaping from her seat as she rubbed her buttox, which was the source of a sharp pain. Her cheeks flushed in embarassment as she glared at the culprit of her rising ire. Some drunk, idiotic, and to be perfectly honest smelly fool stood grinning lopsidedly at her. He was completely ignorant to the fact that he was at the recieving end of various degrees of enraged glares, all promising a swift death as punishment for the man's rude actions. Whitebeard intervened, much to the others displeasure as Luffy began releasing a larger then should be normal level of Haki toward the man. Everyboy wisely backed off while the man continued his lopsided grin. Things only got worse when the man spoke.

"He-" hick"Heeeyyy! Banananaaaaaasss! (read: Nothing perverted implied, he's just drunk out of his mind.) You look pertty-"Hick"Me want go with out to?" That last part caused several raised eyebrows as everyone realized the degree of his drunkeness. The collective thought of the assemble group was as followed: _'WHAT THE HELL!' _Luffy just got angrier.

Luffy twitched, the amount of Haki she was releasing grew, and finally, she snapped. Marco knew this would be a pain to deal with later, as Luffy would probably rampage for a good hour or two afterwards.

"Um...Luf?" Thatch asked carefully, but his call went unanswered as she screamed death. Literally.

"DIE!" And she lunged.

* * *

><p><strong>I would type the insueing beating down, but then I'd have to up the rating, plus I don't think there is a rating high enough for what Luffy did. Let's just say he will never have children after that, and will probably twice before drinking so much and then gropping a girl, especially one like Luffy.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>The next day-<strong>

After the little incident, which everyone present to witness lovingly termed as "The Demon Luffy Incident", all men learned to never touch Luffy inappropriately. It didn't help that Marco had gone and made the injuries worse after the man had said something inexplicably stupid. It was estimated that the man wouldn't be able to move properly for a whole nother year at the very least, five being the most, and that was being sweet about it. Marco had calmed Luffy down afterwards, so no man on board the ship currently had to worry about Luffy's rage, as long as they didn't go for a repeat performance. After that, Luffy fell into one of her newest habits; napping with Marco, or rather she fell asleep on Marco while he was trying to explain something to her. The end result was that it left Marco stuck where he was, as the usual site happened to be the crows nest, and Luffy didn't like getting woken up, even if it was Marco who did the waking. It was one of the first in a growing list of things NOT to do with Luffy. One being keeping any and all meat away from her, she wound sneaking it anyway, late at night, when nobody could see her, and as vengeance, she gave you the weirdest dreams, not nightmares, but dreams a human being could have.

So the newest addition to that list, which everyone could tell was going to be a long one, was rule number 70: Do NOT touch Luffy in any inappropriate ways. You will pay for it, dearly.

* * *

><p>AN. Sorry about the short chapter you guys. But I thought it would be a nice change to the usual depressing thing that is this fanfic. Something a little humorous to bide you guys over until things pickup on a more cheery pace. So anyway, please review. And I apologise in advance to all men who read this fanfic. I have nothing against any of you, I just thought it might be a good change for now. So again please review and hope you enjoyed it. Bye!

Luffy: See ya!


	6. Episode 6: Spreading Wings!

A/N. Here is the sixth episode. Hope you guys enjoy it!

To Starbell Fairy: Yes, she can be quite temperamental at the moment, I don't think I'll be keeping her that way for long though. As for Luffy's rank and why she wasn't higher up if she was so important is simple. As for where they are, they are still recuperating, I'm trying to get to the part where Luffy can transform again. Now back to the ranking thing. You got the ranking right. The reason why she was kept as a rear admiral is because she was so strong and important. They didn't want her going against them, so they kept her as a rear admiral, the lowest admiral rank. They thought that if she was an admiral, she'd go against them eventually. So keeping her a rear admiral was their attempt at controlling her, which failed miserably. Their excuse to her was that theydidn't want to send her on any dangerous missions and risk the chance of her getting killed. It helped that they rarely gave her missions with that thanks for the review and hope you enjoy the story.

To TheBlackSeaReaper: Yeah, and thanks. The "Marco-is-a-pillow" thing popped into my head while typing, though I'm not the first to come with the idea. Still it's cute. The growing list was something that I just couldn't resist doing. I mean, they getting to know the girl, there's gotta be a list of what not to do around her being made to keep injuries and damages to the minimal. Hope you enjoy the fanfic.

To Shiary: Sorry about the shortness, but it was really just for everybody's amusement. I promise that I will try and make the next chapter as long as the others. Thanks for the review by the way and please enjoy the story.

To IndigoButterfly: I do not see how that makes you weird or would creep me out, but then again, if I were to go to a psychiatrist, they'd probably diagnose me as being near clinically insane. But then again what human in this world isn't. And you are welcome. As for his punishment, I can't think of anything more painful then Luffy turning him into a girl, and leaving him or rather her, like that forever. That's why I called her BB. There is an infinant number of things you should not do to women, others do them anyway, I ought to know, I am a girl. But anyway, you're welcome. And actually, I should be thanking all of you for reading it and reviewing. If you guys didn't, I wouldn't have the courage to keep writing my fanfic, thinking they were horrible and not worth typing at all. So I should be thanking you guys, not the otherway around. As for damage, the only damage I see is the hole in my wall that Thatch created yesterday. I still haven't fixed it. Oh yeah, there's somebody who wants to see you, one moment. *Hears random shuffling and some slight hollering in the background* Ok I'm back, sorry about all the noise. C'mon Luf, you wanted to speak to them didn't you? *Luf nods* Then speak! (Luffy: Um...I would like to thank you for reading all of Pokepika's fanfic, she actually has a confidence problem when it comes to her stories and drawings. She's constantly looking for approval of her drawings from her friends and family. *Me: Don't tell them that!* Well it's the truth! Anyway, again thanks for reading my adventures in her fanfics and thanks for constantly taking time out of your busy days to review. I'm gonna come back later, for now, MEAT!) *Luffy runs out of the room and heads downstairs* Eheheheh...Um yeah anyway, thanks for the review and hope you enjoy the story.

To Naomi-nami-16: Hey, Thatch here. Pokepika decided to not do this review since you seem to like me so much, so she's making me do it instead. She's actually contemplating having some of the others do the reviews for her as well, she's already dragged Luffy here. Anyway, thanks for the review and yes, drunk people can be stupid *nods wisely only to have a random shojen magazine volume get thrown at his head with pinpoint accuracy* OW, oi! What was that for? (Me: Don't be a hypocrite. You're just as bad. Should I tell them about the "Dontcha' Incident"?) NO! Fiine...Anyways, yes it is kinda funny that she uses him for a pillow. It's even funnier when it's done in his phoenix form. If he tries to worm his way out of it, Luffy's new prevention is calling him a "stupid flaming chicken-turkey thingy" and threatening to roast him in ice for Thanksgiving. I have no idea how she would be able to accomplish that. As for that last idea, Marco beat you to it already. threatened everyone but the author with something very humiliating. We've all kept our mouth shut so far. Still don't know why he hasn't threatened her...(Me: It could be that despite all that power of his, none of it means anything if it don't work. I could write him to be as weak as a newborn baby, and he wouldn't be able to beat me.) And yes, appearently he is very comfortable. anyway, thanks for the review and hope you enjoy the fanfic please.

To Vampire Revan: Hahahaha! Oh c'mon you guys! It wasn't you guys, so quit acting like a bunch of five year olds. So anyway Vampire-san, thanks for the review and hope you enjoy the fanfic. Now if you'll excucse me, I need to get Luffy. She'll be handling everything from her to until the actual chapter starts. Me, I'm gonna nap on Marco-nii-kun. *Leaves*

Hey everybody! Luffy here. If you read that last reply, then you know that Pokepika is currently napping on Marco-kun. So I will be doing the disclaimer and summary. She didn't feel like doing it today, and since I was already going to be talking, she decided to make me do it as well. So anyway, I would like to thank everybody for reading this fanfic. I would also like to say that from now on, Pokepika-chan will be having different characters reply to the reviews. If you want a certain character to reply to your review or do not want a character to reply, then please say so in your reviews. Trust me, she reads each and everyone of them, and then does a really-*dodges random book that missis the computer* Good thing that missed. About that thing I was going to say concerning what she does afterwards, never mind. If I press, she may get the chainsaw. I got one question to Doflamingo though...Are you a flamingo and can you do the flaminco? Shishishishishi! I would also like to tell everybody that Pokepika will be typing up another fanfic for One Piece. I think she's trying to start a One piece revolution with female Luffy's. Anyway, thanks again and please enjoy the story!

Time for summaries and disclaimers!

Episode Summary: Luffy and the Whitebeard pirates get cornered by the marines. Things get hairy quickly and with the Whitebeard crews eminent death at the hands of Marines, can Luffy spread her wings again? Or will she be placed back in the cage?

**Disclaimer: Pokepika does not own One Piece!**

Me: Wow! You did pretty good Luf! Good job. There should be meat in the fridge help yourself to it as a reward, but DO NOT eat the turkey, we need that for Thanksgiving.

Luf: Yes mam'! YAY MEAT!

* * *

><p><strong>Episode 6: Spreading Wings!<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>On board the Moby Dick-<strong>

Luffy was sitting in the crows nest again, or rather laying on top of Marco napping while said Phoenix kept watch. He occasionally ran his fingers through her hair, and everything was overall peacefull, with the occasional fights betwee Thatch and the others over alcohol and his monsterous intake, only squashed be Marco and Ace's, along with Whitebeard. Everything stopped though when the ship lurched forward, as if something had hit it, which wasn't far from the truth. Luffy and Marco shot up and looked over the edge, Luffy giving a slight whimper as they realized who hit them. Marines.

Marco growled lowly as he and Luffy scaled down the ladder to the deck. They joined Whitebeard as the whole crew, including Sabo and Ace, who had finally and fully healed. They all knew that there were only two things that the Marines could be here for. To either finish off Ace, or re-capture Luffy, most likely both. Marco stood infront of Luffy protectively while Thatch joined his side. Sabo and Ace got close as well.

The ship was boarded by violent and crazed Marines along with one of the Admirals and two vice-admirals. Chaos insued as Luffy proved just how much of an even match she was with the admirals, even without having the ability to transform. One good kick to the solar plexus and the man was kissing dirt. They had appearently managed to replace the dead Akainu with someone else. Whoever this man was, was in serious need of some further training, as he might as well have been a vice-admiral with his skills, and Luffy could take all of them on and beat them, except Tsuru of course. Luckily said woman was not ehre appearently. Of course one thing all admirals were known for was their stubborness.

"Rear Admiral Monkey D. Luffy! You will be returning with us after we finish off Portgaz D. Ace." The man commanded. Luffy's eyes widened, before narrowing, pupils becoming slits as she took a step back. The man grinned, thinking that the girl would obey thanks to her training in the Marines. He was wrong. Any of the other admirals could have told him this, the vice-admirals could have told him the fact. the fact that Luffy did not follow orders to the letter like she had been trained to. She only followed the orders that were convenient for her and resulted inless damage. That included not killing and arresting every single pirate she came across oin her missions, which was part of why Blue Gentleman Sabo was still running about on the loose. So imagine his shock when she delivered a crippling kick to the man's jaw, smiling atthe satifying feel of breaking bone underneath the heel. When the man dropped he did so gloriously.

Marco watched as Luffy then continued to down several other men by going for pressure points, that were twice to three times the girls size. A bit too distracted, he nealy lost his head to a lower ranked Marine, Marco quickly took a step back and re-focused on his fight.

"Woah there! Why is Luffy so important to you guys? All she is, is a weapon to the Marines, so why are you fighting so determindely to get her back? She went against you didn't she-"

"I don't believe it!" This caused Marco's eyes to widen slightly. "Miss Luffy has always been kind to us! I can't imagine her turning against us like this! And she's no weapon! The admirals may think so, but we don't. Miss Luffy is the kindest person we have ever met! We won't let you pirates ruin her!" he was about to continue, that is until Luffy came from behind and clocked the guy, rather gently, on the head. She got a weird look from Marco and Thatch,

"He was one of my subordinates from before I went traitor. Probably didn't take the news well. Good kid, try not to kill him." She said before leaping off to attack the nearest Marine within a five meter radius, which was five unfortunate fools. Marco just shrugged before pulling Thatch into a duck and then kicking a Marine over the head, swinging his leg in a wide arc over Thatch's bent form. He then took a small step off his friends back before jumping into the air in his hybrid form, taking out several men out at the same time with just the residual flames.

Everything was going good, until another Admiral, Kizaru, appeared on deck. Then things went kinda south. Thatch nearly got hit, but dodged thanks to some help from Marco, and oddly enough, getting stepped on by Luffy. Said sixteen year old landed a good punch on the opposing logia user before getting sent flying with a vicious kick at light-speed. It sent her sprawling across the deck and out for a little while.

"Luffy!" Marco called out when he saw her land with a solid thud. He growled as he went after the man. What he hadn't expected was the sea stone cuffs that wound up around his wrist. "Blast it all!" he said as he dove to the side, barely evading a kick from Kizaru.

Luffy looked up, her whole body protesting in pain as the whole battle went south for the winter. Luffy gritted her teeth as she began to silently berate herself. _'Am I really so weak?' _flashbacks of her time in the Marines, _'Am I really so helpless?' _flashbacks of her time spent with Marco and the others, _'Am I really going to let them all die?' _flashbacks of her training with Kizaru and Aokiji, _'NO! I am NOT!' _finally a single memory from a time when she was little, so far behind her that she had almost forgotten about it.

* * *

><p><em>"Hey Luffy, do you know what it means to be a pirate?"<em>

_"What does it mean?"_

* * *

><p>Luffy stood up, shakily, but she stood up. The old memory now fresh in her head. Her eyes took on a look of determination.<p>

* * *

><p><em>"It means..."<em>

* * *

><p><em>'Being a pirate means...' <em>Luffy thought as she fisted her hands. She began releasing a large amount of Haki, conciously, as she herded the Marines, that were concious and could move, to the edge of the ship, in one spot, without moving.

"Being a pirate...Means Freedom! I am a bird...And I WILL BE FREE!" Luffy called as her whole entire form flashed white. What sounded like a birds call. Suddenly the light cleared to show a beautiful, but very large bird, with a very angry look on it's face. It cawed again, the feeling created causing several to tear up and or start balling like a bunch of babies. Kizaru stepped back in fear, along with the vice-admirals. They had only seen this transformation once before, and it had not ended well for the person who had gone against the Mythical Zoan. Her attacks were only a quarter of their real power when not transforming, only a bit stronger in her hybrid form, but in her full transformation, it was just not safe to oppose her. Kizaru tried to escape, only to be swiftly blocked by Luffy, now in her full transformation. She glared the man down, before swiftly taking to the air. A ball of condensed energy began to accumalate inbetween her folded wings, a span of which nobody was willing to get near enough to measure. She cawed again before releasing the attack, taking out Kizaru and the other Marines with it.

Strangely enough, and to everybody's utter amazement, the Pirates had all been spared the blow and force of the attack, all of them fine and safe. The sea stone cuffs on Marco had even crumbled away thanks to the attack. Said Phoenix, along with several others, ran up to Luffy, who came in for a landing, shrinking slightly so that she was no taller then a human now, before finally perching on the railing. Her wings tucked in, which were still ridiculously long for her size. She seemed to smile innocently at them before beginning to clean her feathers.

Marco reached his hand out carefully, and was allowed to touch Luffy's feathers. They were a cascade of bright colors, and several of the feathers showed images within them, as if they were reflecting another's dreams, which wasn't far from the truth.

"Beautiful..." Marco whispered as he retracted his hand, allowing Luffy to change back. She gave a tired smile toward the observers. Then promptly passed out, not having transformed since she first joined the Marines. Sabo chuckled slightly as MArco caught the dead tired girl, who had impromptly taken a nap.

"I haven't seen that in a long time. She hasn't transformed since she joined the Marines! But dang! That was cool!" He called enthusiastically, breaking the silence. It was broken even further when Ace let out a rather comical and rather stupid comment,

"Does that mean Luffy lays eggs?" The proceeding events involved several people having to re-edjucate Ace about the wonders of giving birth, and the fact that Luffy probably wouldn't be laying eggs for a while. And also stopping him from any further comments about Marco's caw and to stop making jokes about the two nesting in the Crow's nest. Whitebeard himself, had decided to do a little investigating into Luff's Devil Fruit abilities, as they seemed to be very selective of what they hit, unlike most Devil Fruit abilites, and was also thinking of making Luffy an official member of his crew.

* * *

><p>AN. Hey Marco here! Pokepika went off to get something to snack on, and forgot the author's not after typing up that last part. She's sorry if it seems rushed, as this probably wasn't her best chapter. Anyway, she thanks you all for reading the chapter and hopes that you enjoyed it. Anyway, please review, and hope you enjoy the story. Now if you'll excuse me, I have to go and find author-chan before she gets sidetracked with something downstairs. She wants to write that new One Piece fanfic, and she better get started soon. Anyway, see ya!

Luffy: Bye-bye!


	7. Episode 7: Ice and Legends!

A/N. Okay hey people. From now on, I won't be answering all the review, just some of them. The ones I won't be answering will be done by One Piece characters. I've already done several tests in the last two chapters, so yeah, I'm going through with the idea. Now time for Review Replies. GUYS GET YOUR BUTTS DOWN HERE! Enjoy!

To TheBlackSeaReaper: Ok, still me, I felt I had to answer this myself. Thanks, and Ace wasn't cracking jokes, he was dead serious. But yeah, that would be like him wouldn't it? Thanks for the review and hope you enjoy the chapter!

To IndigoButterfly: Hey, Ace here. Pokepika went to go break up a fight between Vista and Thatch over some alcohol. Vista's threatening to throw him in the ocean. (Background: VISTA! WAIT!PUT THAT VASE DOWN THAT'S EXPENSIVE! MARCO-NII! POPS! HELP!) Yeah...Sorry, but I'm gonna have to make this kinda short, cause from the sound of it, Vista's about to break something then we'll all be in for it. So yeah, Pokepika-chan wanted me to tell you that you are right and that you can't predict a person's reaction to compliments, though they usually follow the general pattern I think. And yes, Luffy is as free as a bird, literally. But wait...She's female, so shouldn't she be able to lay eggs? She's a bird? POKEPIKA! (Background: _CRASH!_)Uh oh...Um...Yeah, thanks for the review and please enjoy the chapter. Now if you'll exucse me, I need to go and hide.

To Vampire Revan: (Background: Hey that's enough, Pokepika just woke up! And Vista put that vase down! You already broke one!) Gurarara! Sorry about all the noise back there, Marco should be able to keep everything in order, more or less. Whitebeard here, appearently you requested that I do the reviews. So anyway, Pokepika says thanks for the reviews, and she hopes, along with everyone else, that you enjoy the chapter as well! (Background: _Crash!_ GAAAHHH! Somebody make it STOP!) Now if you'll excuse me, I need to go help save Pokepika's sanity.

To Shiary: Luffy here! Hey Shiary-san! To answer your question, sometimes I have my own dreams and sometimes I share dreams with others, I try not to do the latter though as it's very rude to go looking into other peoples' minds. Yes, I have nightmares, but not as often as dreams now. I used to have a lot of nightmares when I was with the Marines. But now I have actual dreams more often. And yes, to a certain degree, I can heal somebody's wounds by passing it off as a dream or nightmare, but not completely, just enoughh so it's not lethal. Yep! Thatch and Marco do work well together, and according to Vista-chan, it's actually happened a couple of times in the past, but back then Thatch didn't have a Devil Fruit ability. Shishishishishi! Anyway, thanks for the review and hope you enjoy the story!

To Starbell Fairy: Hey Starbell Fairy, Pokepika's Haunt here. I have a picture, but not on Deviant Art or anything, I'm pretty sure you need an account to do that, and I don't have an account on there. The picture for Luffy's transformation is my current Avatar, just go to my Fanfic account page. It's there. No photobucket either. Oh, and the picture is not in color, I find it to be very restricting to your imagination if you color it in, as you may want to use that picture for something else, and you want it to look different, but you can't imagine a different color skeme because it's colored in already. So yeah, no color. Thanks for the review and please enjoy the story!

To Thrill-Pair-All-The-Way: Ace here...I WAS SERIOUS! She's female isn't she? And the guys said that since Marco's a guy he can't lay eggs, so if Luffy's a girl, doesn't that mean she can lay eggs! She's a bird! A pretty bird but-Ok I'm gonna interrupt this little rant. Thatch here, and sorry about that. Pokepika's handling Ace and explaining to him the limits of a Zoan and how even if they are birds, they still can't lay eggs. But glad you found it so funny, thanks for the review by the way, and hope you enjoy the fanfic!

To Tenshi Mioko: Hahahahaha! Your review got Marco blushing! I was gonna have him do the reply, but he and Luffy are to busy pretending to be beets to do anything properly right now. So yes, that would be cute, but they're Devil Fruit users. I don't think (read: think) that just because their Devil Fruits have them turn into birds, that it means they lay eggs to. I'm pretty sure they are, more or less, still human. (Luffy: What do you mean by less?) Marco doesn't age Luffy, he looks more or less the same as he did twenty some years ago, I have no idea how old he really is so I'm making 17 in here. )Luffy: How is that possible!) Luffy, you forget his Zoan is a phoenix. There seems to be a pattern with Zoan users where their Zoan's affect their behavior, and/or certain attributes. Marco lost his ability to age as a result. And I'm pretty sure that you'll exist long past when you're supposed to, as long as mankind keeps dreaming. So anyway, thanks for the review and hope you enjoy the fanfic!

To one piece girl 99999: Hey, Pokepika here. Not right away. I'm trying to build up a relationship with them and not just rush into it, though knowing me I'll rush anyway. But I have to at least try, right? So anyway thanks for the review, and please enjoy this chapter as well!

To Naomi-nami16: Hey, Thatch here! Yeah, Pokepika-chan is still making me do this, but I guess it's okay. Yeah, Luffy can be scary when she's mad enough. I laughed my head off when that was said. Pokepika can't remember when and where she typed that and is currently looking for it with no success. Oh well. Yeah, frankly I think they'd do better as pirates. The Marines to seem like caging people up. Ha ha! Marco's still shocked at it, but it was an awe-inspiring transformation. As for the roasting, I don't think you can. I'm pretty sure that was an empty threat. If it was the author that said that, she was just threatening him. She has a habit of coming up with threats for us that shouldn't be scientifically possible. (Me: I didn't know you knew such a big word, good job Thatch!) Shut up you...Anyway thanks for the review, and hope you enjoy the chapter!

To Lil' Miss G: Thanks! Oh, and Pokepika here. Bepo's cute! I'm working on the story right now, it wound up being slightly different from original intentions, oh well. And I'm not sure whether that's a good thing or a bad thing, so I'm gonna make it a good thing and say YAY! All hail Fem!Luffy! Now you know why I paired her up with Marco and put her on the Whitebeard crew. Somebody's bound to notice that she's bleeding. As for the hugging the floor and tripping up the steps, the only thing I can think of that requires even more talent then that, is tripping down the same set of stairs. I did that twice, I missed the same step both times, which resulted in me taking a painful tumble down the stairs. Not pleasant, but still. I'm prone to "falling" accidents. Now to replying to the actual reviews.

To chapter 5 review: Yeah, I have to rate my stories, the last thing I want to do, is rate the comments. I may make a fanfic like that, when I do, feel free to offer ideas.

To chapter 6 review: She won't, Marco's there, and she might as well say yes, she's pratically a member anyway. And the majority know that already, Sabo told. And before you ask, she doesn't care, and none of them do. As Whitebeard said, she acts more like Roger then Ace. Of course if anyone else were to say that, Ace would clobber them. He really doesn't like his father, I don't know why though. It doesn't seem like he did a lot of things, and he and Luffy really are alike. Be prepared for other stupid comments from everybody's lovable idiot. And believe it or not, he was dead serious when he asked that. As for the reflected dreams, have you ever heard of a window into a person's mind? Or something like that...Anyway, yes Luffy dreams, but her feathers actually act like a "window into another person's mind". You can see others dreams and thoughts in them, and you can see Luffy's, but only rarely. Thanks for the reviews and hope you enjoy the story!

To weirn018: Now you know why I picked that particular Devil Fruit. It fits! Thanks for the review and please enjoy!

To lilyoftheval: Thanks! and hope you enjoy the story!

Ok! I did five or six comments, and Marco hasn't done anything yet, so MARCO! See ya!

Gah! Crazy woman, she shouldn't be...Marco here! Ok, time for summaries and disclaimers...Good thing she writes this stuff down in advance.

Episode Summary: The Whitebeard Pirates moore at Whisterian Island. Luffy, Marco, and the gang go looking for something fun to do. Anyone up for Ice Skating? Meanwhile Whitebeard learns a lot about Luffy's Devil Fruit, including a couple of local myths concerning origins of said creature. Looks like Luffy gets to go moutain climbing!

**Disclaimer: Pokepika's Haunt does not own One Piece, if she did, it would be utter chaos, and Luffy would be a lot younger then in canon, and a girl.**

* * *

><p><strong>Episode 7: Ice and Legends!<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Whisterian Island-<strong>

The Whitebeard Pirates had decided to moor on one of the winter islands of the Grand Line. It was cold to say the least, and Luffy wasn't completely sure if she liked it or not. On the bright side, it did give her a reason to all but hang off of Marco, who was very warm in comparison to the surrounding temperatures. And that is exactly what she did. Whitebeard had gone off to do some investigating. Of what, nobody knew, and Luffy wouldn't bother finding out anytime soon. All attention span for Marco was lost though when she spotted a large pond which had gotten frozen over. One second later, and Luffy was no longer apart of the group, consisting of her closest friends and admitted crush, Thatch, Sabo, Vista, Ace, and Marco (of course).

All Marco had to do to spot the currently renegade girl was to follow the delighted cheers of said young teenager, and he'd come across the childish view of her jumping up and down in excitement as she stared with utmost glee at the frozen pond. Marco came up to her side, Luffy looking at him with pleading eyes, and he caved. Really the guy had no backbone when it came to Luffy and her requests. The pond itself was big enough so that their whole group, and probably a good number more, could skate in peace without worrying about running into people. Even the most crappiest skater could flail in full blown panic as much as he or she wished.

"Marco! Come on!" He blinked as he was dragged out of his thoughts, looking to his side only to see that Luffy had disappeared. He looked at the pond, to see that she had skated her way to the middle and was now waiting patiently for him. He sighed, wondering if it was a good idea for a fire bird, like him, to be setting foot on ice. He knew for a fact Ace needed to keep himself off of it or he and anyone else on the ice would be taking an unwanted swim. Speaking of Ace...

"ACE! Don't get on the ice! Do you want to swim?" Ace blanched at that and took a tentative step back, knowing Marco was right. As childish pout overtook his face, Vista decided to be nice,

"Oh come now Ace! If it makes you feel any better, I can't Ice Skate either, no coordination." They all knew it was a blunt face lie, but nobody was about to call him out on it. Ace gave the man a grateful smile before plomping himself onto the ground and began watching the others along with Vista. Luffy had gracefully skated over to Marco and promptly dragged him, despite any and all protests said Phoenix made, onto the ice. It was thick enough to hold a good amount of weight, so they could skate or rather slide safely without risk of falling into freezing waters. Luffy had had, to everyone elses amusement, the brillian idea of trying to teach Marco how to ice skate. The key word there was try, as it was easier said then done when 99% of the time, Marco's butt stayed firmly, and painfully, attached to the ice. Poor Marco, was going to have a very sore rear end by the time they finished.

* * *

><p><strong>With Whitebeard-<strong>

Whitebeard was currently reading an old book on mythology and only paying a fifth of his attention to where he was going. Which probably explained how he had wound up halfway up the local mountain in less then five hours. It was going to take him a lot longer getting down. He was broken from his concentration when the voice of an old lady reached his ears,

"You know it is not wise to be scaling mountains and reading ancient books that are almost as old I am at the same time, correct?" He looked up to see that the person talking was indeed an old lady, a tiny one really. (Then again almost everything is tinier then him.)

"Gurararara! Sorry about that. So can I ask why such a tiny thing such as yourself is doing up on this frozen rock?" The old woman laughed before responding,

"I'm pretty sure everything is tiny to you. And yes you may. I live here believe it or not." Whitebeard nodded slightly as he sat himself down, not really feeling like standing at the moment. The old woman laughed again before continueing, "So what is it that you were reading about that required enough focus to get yourself up a mountain like that?" Whitebeard thought for a moment before answering,

"I'm looking up mythical creatures, specifically a bird." he said as he held up a book. The old woman nodded as she thought for a moment.

"What type of bird? There are many birds in ancient myths. From the Thunderbird to Phoenix. Which one?" Whitebeard answered, finding the old woman quite easy to talk to,

"I don't know what it's called, so I was thinking that a picture or one of the descriptions might help. But it's feathers reflect the dreams and thoughts of others." He said thinking back to what Luffy had shown him when Marco had brought up the description. She had shown him her one of her wings in her Hybrid form and to say that the feathers were beautiful would be an understatement. Her feathers glowed with an almost ethereal light, and images occasionally danced across them, from vivid dreams to the strangest of memories. They only showed good things though never bad. According to Sabo though, the feathers had once shown the fears and nightmares of mankind, he had seen it during his first confrontation with Luffy, which was also the last time anyone saw her transform.

The old woman's eyes widened at the description before sitting herself down on a nearby rock that was jutting out of the snow.

"You won't find a single thing about that bird in any book. Any information about that particular bird has disappeared along with the once great dreams of man. That bird is no mythilogical creature, it may as well be legend with the centuries gone by since it was last seen though." Whitebeard's eyes widened at what the woman said slightly,

"So you know of the bird I'm speaking of." the woman nodded.

"Yes, I'm old enough to where growing up as a little sprout, my mother told me tales of the bird you're speaking of. I can only tell you a little though." Whitebeard just nodded,

"A little is fine." The old woman smiled gently as fond memories of a childhood long gone overcame her mind for a few seconds,

"Well, long ago, when man dreamed with the most wonderous and sweetest of things, a great bird was known to exist. It was said that it's feathers reflected the dreams of man, and that it could make any wish come true..."

* * *

><p><em>STORY TIME!<em>

_Long ago, that bird would take to the skies,_

_Flying wherever dreams thrived and existed._

_It was a beautiful bird,_

_and was said to be all powerful,_

_almost anyway._

_Many people worshipped it as a God or Goddess,_

_Some even believed it to be a messeger,_

_Something the Gods sent to promote prosperity for mankind._

_But then one day,_

_A foolish king sought to catch the bird,_

_to clip it's wings and keep it prisoner._

_He wanted it all for himself._

_After all, what valuable thing does not belong to a king?_

_Nothing in this mans eyes._

_For if you could not have everything in the world as your own,_

_then you wer not a king._

_Not fit to be called such a thing._

_And so this man,_

_caliming it was the kings right to keep the bird captive,_

_did exactly as he pleased._

_The end result was war,_

_for what action does not have a consiquince after all._

_And with this war,_

_came the end of mankind's dreams._

_As the bird stayed in it's impromtu cage,_

_it's feathers lost their beauty._

_It's glow began to die._

_And the dreams and wonderous ideas that those once beautifully bright feathers showed,_

_were wiped clean and replaced with dark horrifying images._

_Nightmares, mankinds greatest fears,_

_Their GREED._

_War and strife began to flourish instead of peace and prosperity._

_Illness and death overtook health and life._

_Mankind was gradually wiping itself out._

_And what happened to the bird you might ask?_

_A quite horrifying, but merciful fate awaited it._

_When all it's feathers turned black,_

_Black as the night with no sign of light._

_It disappeared,_

_never to be seen again..._

* * *

><p>"It has been many centuries since the depicted time. But supposedly it was the cause for the Void Century. It is the only tale they have for that time period. And it is almost forgotten now." the old woman stated. Whitebeard seemed shocked at the fact of such a thing happening so long ago. The woman then said, "I believe I have only told the story one other time, back when the Pirate King, Gold Roger was around and still alive. In factm he was the one I told it to." The old woman then turned around, preparing to go back home, "I hope that helps you at least a little. I'm assuming that someone you know someone that ate a mythical zoan Devil Fruit, and the end result was such a bird as the one in the tale being what he or she transforms into. I'm not going to ask you who they are, but I can tell that whoever it is, is rather lucky they wound up with you. Please enjoy your stay on the island!" Whtiebeard nodded gratefully to the woman's disappearing form, before doing an about face, and nearly taking the painful down, though it would be faster.<p>

"An interesting tale, and key to the Void Century eh? Bah! I have no interest in such a thing. Well, time to go and collect my crew!"

* * *

><p>AN. So what do you guys think? And no I do NOT plan on killing Luffy. This is just a indirect explanation of why Luffy couldn't transform for a while after and during her stay with the Marines. Hope you guys enjoyed it, please review! And Bye! And Marco good job!

Marco: Thanks! See ya!

Luffy: Bye-bye!


End file.
